Discord Prompts
by Limitless Musings
Summary: Short snippets featuring multiple crossovers. First up: Sasuke.
1. Sasuke: Ambiguity

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Dedicated to Fear_

_**Discord Prompts**_

_Pairing: Sasuke/Kagome_

_Crossover Series: _Naruto

**Ambiguity**

Their relationship had no name. There were no titles nor specific way in which they addressed each other. They were simply together. Kagome trailed the tips of her fingers along the spine of Sasuke's back. He braced his chin upon his forearms. To the naked eye he appeared to be asleep. His features were soft and peaceful—a look that was rare for him these days. His body felt lax beneath her fingers but she knew better than that. In an instant he could be up and at her throat if so chose to be.

"Are you satisfied with this?" Her question carried more than just a simple inquiry about their vague bond. He cracked his eyes open. Sasuke didn't move but he made a small noise at the back of his throat that sounded like an agreement. Her lips quirked upwards, "Speak, dear. I don't understand grumbling."

He pinned her with a sour look at that.

Sasuke rolled to his back. His arms circled around her waist as he pulled her atop of his hips. She already knew where this was going. Her smile turned teasing.

He wasn't the sort of man capable of being patient. So Kagome gave a small gasp at the sudden yet expected intrusion. She dug her nails into the planes of his chest. Red welts formed in the wake of her harsh touch.

Sasuke was not a gentle man. He did not how to calm himself. He did not know how to use restraint. All he knew was the fire that coursed through his veins. His lips did not touch her with kindness. His hands did not hold her with warmth. What she got instead was the sharp feeling of possessiveness from him. He owned things. He dominated them. For her, she only allowed him to believe that to be the truth.

Kagome did not fight him as he pulled her beneath the weight of his body. His teeth scraped against the side of her neck. She allowed him to do as he pleased for the moment. The harsh pace he set caused her body to curve and twist. She gnawed on her bottom lip.

She pressed her lips against the shell of his ear, "Why is it that you keep me?" The unasked part of her question remained hanging in the air. Why her and not someone else? What was it about _her_ that made him so determined?

Sasuke jarred his movements. He took her wrists into his palms and held her more firmly to the bed.

His eyes spoke of domination. His lips felt like possession. Yet his body felt like _home_.

She turned her head to the side, "That's not an answer." Kagome tried again.

He took the lobe of her ear between his teeth, "It's my answer. You know the reason why."

Maybe on some level she did, but she didn't want to give words to it.

The young woman pinned him with a sharp glare, "That's not good enough."

Sasuke slowed. His eyes narrowed onto her as his grip grew tighter, "Stop asking questions you already know the answer to."

Kagome continued to push, "Is it because of my kekkei genkai?" His lips thinned into a sharp line so she continued. "Or is it because you..." His mouth slanted over hers-cutting off what she had intended to say.

She wouldn't lie and say that she _didn't_ feel somewhat bothered by his refusal. Even if he did feel something more for her, she knew that he would never verbally admit it.

Kagome sighed to herself. His palms loosened the moment her body grew lax.

"You're horrible." She bit at his bottom lip to emphasize her point. "You won't even admit it."

His lips pulled into a smirk.

This was how things always would be between them. Sasuke was elusive in many ways but at least Kagome now knew her answer. Even if it was subtle.

She threw her head back as she met the first wave of pleasure. He pushed onward, paying no heed to the blinding sensation coursing through her body.

Maybe one day she'd get him to open up but for now this was good enough.


	2. Giyuu: Guilt

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Dedicated to Mizu_

_**Discord Prompts**_

_Pairing: Giyuu/Kagome_

_Crossover Series_: Kimetsu No Yaiba

**Guilt**

Giyuu twisted in the sheets. His eyes shifted to take in the peaceful surrounding outside.

_Silence_

That was the only thing that ever greeted him these days. That and the feeling of failure. Silence and guilt. Deafening quiet and the dull roar of his own inner thoughts. Was it truly possible to ever escape such a damning punishment?

Beside him, his wife began to stir. Pale hands wrapped around his middle as he felt her chest press against his back. It was a show of comfort. He knew that much. With her arms came the reassurance of warmth, security and a sense of belonging. He knew that. Yet that moment a cold chill still shot down his spine.

Why could he never escape it?

"Giyuu," She pressed her face against his shoulder blade. "Did it happen again?" Her words were soft.

He didn't speak. He couldn't hardly move except to keep staring out into the wilderness.

He was weak.

He was foolish.

He couldn't even save one person.

His brows furrowed at that last thought. No matter how hard he tried that night played over and over again in his mind. Why wouldn't it stop?

Kagome moved in front of his field of view. Azure eyes narrowed at him as he felt her palms take his face between their warmth.

He placed his own over hers. This feeling was what had drawn him to her in the first place. She'd made a habit of touching him even before they'd learned each others names. She had always been an interesting case.

Giyuu sucked a breath through his nose, "I'm fine."

Kagome was quick to correct him, "No, you're not. Don't feed me that line." He felt her situate herself upon his lap stubbornly. He tilted his chin up to meet her gaze directly. Where was she going with this? "I might not have been there when everything happened with Sabito and Makomo, but I'm here _now_." Her thumbs brushed over the arches of his cheeks. "Don't try closing me out. You _need_ this."

He glanced away. What could he possibly say to that?

His thoughts were cut off by the softness of her lips against his own. His fingers flexed against hers.

When she pulled back Kagome flashed him a small smirk, "Don't just stare, time to start talking." Her smile softened and warmed at the same time. "I'll be here."

He closed his eyes. There was never more truth spoken than those words. They'd met roughly a year ago and their relationship had progressed quickly. Within three months he'd taken her to wife. The other pillars had teased him for finally finding a 'woman capable of putting up with him'.

He wasn't exactly sure what they meant by that but he hadn't paid it any mind.

What he did know for certain was the fact that Kagome was a determined individual. If she promised something then there was nothing in this world that would stop her.

Not even Muzan.

His lips dipped at that thought.

"Hey," She drew his attention once more. "Talk to me."

The pleading tone in her voice gave him pause. Giyuu shifted his arms to wrap them around her waist. He pulled her into his chest as he began the story.

The story of a time where he'd failed. Where he'd lost sight of himself. Where'd he given up hope on ever atoning for his cowardice.

His gaze shifted towards her soft features. This time, he would not be that same man. He would be someone else. Someone stronger. Someone capable of calling himself her husband.

He closed his eyes.

One day, he would be that man.


	3. Okita: First Spring

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_**Discord Prompts**_

_Pairing: Okita/Kagome_

_Crossover Series_: Hakuōki

**First Spring**

Okita was many things. He knew that his temperament did not lend itself to being easily trusted by others. The Captains kept their distance from him. Kondou, Sanan, Saito and Hijikata were part of the few that did not bat an eye at his course nature. Even so, this girl approached him without fear. A small smile went across her lips as she lifted a fallen cherry blossom for his inspection.

"Look!" Kagome cupped a palm full of them. "They're always so pretty like this." He didn't have the heart to tell her how much of a child she appeared at the moment. The faint blush of excitement warmed her cheeks as a thrilled laugh bubbled out. She'd only been with them for a short time, yet here she was doing everything she could to keep his spirits high in spite of his disease. The man relaxed his shoulders. He folded his hands into the sleeves of his haori.

Okita took one of the proffered blossoms. With deft fingers he slid it into place behind her ear. The coral colored petal peeked out from the black canvas of her hair. His lips quirked upwards.

"Perfect." The comment had only meant to bolster her self-esteem, instead her cheeks darkened and she curled her hands towards her mouth as if embarrassed. "What?" He decided to tease her a bit. "It's a compliment."

Kagome bit into her bottom lip, "You really like doing that." Her brows furrowed.

"Doing what?" He stepped closer to her. His presence unbalanced her. She turned dark, wringing her blossom-filled hands nervously as she turned her head away from him.

"That." The young woman's voice went quiet. "It's not nice."

"Heh," He gave a small laugh. "Does it really bother you that much?" The ronin lifted his hand to trail his fingers through her hair. His hand reached for the tie that bound it together in a high pony tail. In a single moment, he'd tugged it free and allowed it to fall around her shoulders and back. His smile deepened, "There. That looks better."

Perhaps he'd gone too far with that one. Kagome took the remainder of the sakura blossoms in her hand and blew them in his direction. Pink petals scattered around their feet. A throaty laugh escaped him. That was one thing he loved the most about her. No matter what, she never lost that sense of playfulness. There was a certain kind of cheer that only she could bring him; a sense of contentment that had been so elusive in the years prior to their meeting.

"You're mean." The young woman took his hand. Her fingers felt so fragile and delicate compared to his own. He always felt that if he pulled her too hard then she'd just might break.

"Haven't I always been like this?" His thumb rubbed over the top of her knuckle. "I thought you knew." The meaning behind his words was not lost on her. He was a man stuck in his own ways. He was stubborn, brash and unapologetically harsh. He wasn't going to change any time soon. He'd softened himself for her but that was the extent of his change. There'd always be a part of him that'd crave this sort of interaction; that'd take a certain type of pleasure in seeing her flustered. It was cute.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Still mean." She stuck her tongue out at him petulantly.

Okita flashed a heated grin her way, "Want to make use of that?"

She quickly retracted it back into her mouth. That time there was no hiding the red that darkened her features. Her hands grew warm within his grasp as she fought against the blush.

"I was wrong," She led them back towards his quarters. His brows dipped into a slight furrow as he came to that realization. Damn, looked like she was going to shove him back into his futon. Unfortunately he doubted that she'd follow him into it. Kagome shot him a exasperated look, "You're not mean. You're just a pervert." He didn't deny the charge. Why should he? She was right on both accounts. At least when it came to her.

The ronin sighed as she ushered him back into his quarters. He didn't hide the slight narrowing of distaste in his gaze. Kagome stepped beside him.

"I know you hate being in here but you shouldn't force yourself." Her free hand moved to rub at his bicep soothingly. "Just rest for now. I'll bring your dinner soon."

She made a move to leave but his grip on her hand tightened. He hated to admit it but there was more than just boredom that caused his dislike for this situation. The young woman paused. Her hands held his warmly as she waited for him to speak.

"Mind sticking around for a bit?" Okita kept his tone light. He flashed her the same smile he was used to. It wouldn't do to worry her needlessly. He just didn't want to be alone. His grip tightened. The overwhelming silence was what got to him. It was deafening against his senses.

"Souji?" Kagome started to ask. The second her eyes met his a warm smile went across her lips. "Alright. I'll stay."


	4. Inosuke: Clueless

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Dedicated to Alyss_

_**Discord Prompts**_

_Pairing: Inosuke/Kagome_

_Crossover Series_: Kimetsu No Yaiba

**Clueless **

Inosuke cocked his head to the side.

He couldn't figure this girl out. He'd found her camping out in the wilderness on her own. She wasn't startled by his sudden presence nor did she ever act as if she felt threatened by him. It was _weird_.

What was even stranger was the fact that she had taken down a demon her own without the use of a slayer's sword. He'd wanted to fight her. Yet every attempt was met by a quick evasion. Every leap, every surprise attack, even a few bold tackles—she'd managed to side step them all.

Even weirder was her insistence that she _wanted _to travel with him.

Inosuke scratched at the fur of his boar mask. What was with this woman?

She was strong but didn't like to fight. She traveled with him even though he couldn't care less. He cocked his head to the side as she started work on setting a campfire for them. Tanjiro said that understanding people was the building block to getting along with others. He thought he was full of horse shit back then. After meeting Kagome, he still believed it was horseshit.

Although there _was_ one thing that he appreciated.

"Here," The young woman smiled as she handed him the first set of smoked mackerel. "You've spent a lot of energy earlier. It'd be good for you to rebuild your strength."

She had an odd habit of sensing every little thing about him. It was almost as if she understood him more than he knew himself.

Inosuke flipped his mask back and tore into the food. He was used to Zenitsu's commentary about his eating habits. The subtle glares and pointed barbs did little more than egg him on to steal the blonde's food.

It was different with Kagome. She sat beside him. Her features were peaceful as she ate in silence. A tiny smile pulled at her lips. Why was she so happy?

He didn't get her at all.

His eyes narrowed at the fire. Then again, he also didn't mind her that much either. It was nice to not be alone. He rapidly shook his head from left to right. He was too damn hungry to be thinking about his sort of thing.

Inosuke finished off the last of their meal. He turned his gaze towards her once more. She seemed rather... _thin_. His brows furrowed.

They hadn't had much food in the recent weeks. With winter setting in a lot of the game was traveling south and they were left with little more than scraps. He'd never noticed it before but Kagome seemed to be taking less and less food to ensure he kept his own strength up.

He stood to his feet.

"Inosuke?" She called after him.

He gave a short grunt, "Hunting. Stay there."

He didn't wait for her to respond to him before he charged out into the darkened forest. He hadn't realized it before but perhaps she'd been seeing to his health for much of their trip together. Kagome had never said _why _she wanted to travel with him, just that she was curious to learn more about the forest and demons that inhabited it. He still thought her crazy though.

His eyes narrowed as he spotted a deer lurking in the depths of the forest. That would do. The game hadn't completely fled south yet so they were good until the full onset of winter came upon them. He approached it silently.

Even if he never understood Kagome, he knew one thing for certain.

She was sacrificing for him and that wouldn't do.

His lips thinned at the thought.

For whatever reason the image of her thin frame had struck him. He slid close to his prey—it still oblivious to his plot.

Regardless of her reasons he wouldn't allow her to continue to starve. A smirk pulled at his lips.

Who knows, maybe she'd praise him for being so good at hunting.

Inosuke readied his weapon.

Whatever happened, he knew that he couldn't sit back. Tonight he would return the favor.


	5. Ushijima: Stubborn

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Dedicated to Demi_

_**Discord Prompts**_

_Pairing: Ushijima/Kagome_

_Crossover Series: Haikyuu!_

**Stubborn**

Ushijima glanced over. Two desks away to be more precise.

There, perched in the seat next to the window was a young woman. She'd become their team's manager and ever since her arrival he couldn't quite stop glancing at her. There was something in the way she smiled that made him curious.

Tendou prodded his shoulder with the eraser of his pencil.

"Stare any harder and she might burst into flames." The red-head commented to him.

Ushijima furrowed his brows, "People do not burst into flames." That was only a myth. There was no such thing as human combustion. Even if there was the chance that Kagome would inexplicably set ablaze was slim to none.

Tendou turned his head to the side, "You sure about that? Take a look, she's already a little overheated." His friend continued to tease him. He gestured towards her.

Curious, Ushijima followed his suggestion.

Kagome tugged at the collar of her blouse. She used one hand to lift the back of her hair to allow the A/C's current to flow freely over the flesh there. He tilted his head to the side. Was it that warm over there? The weatherman had mentioned that it'd be an extremely hot season this time around. Perhaps it'd be best if he brought her some water before practice as a precaution.

Tendou gave a playful hum, "See? She'll catch on fire any second now. Best turn your head away before you set her ablaze."

Ushijima narrowed his eyes at him. He did not believe that for an instant. Instinctively he turned his head away though. He'd talk to her later. She could also be getting sick. They _did_ have to run through the rain the other day when their bus had not shown up when it was supposed to.

They stopped at the blaring sound that rang out through the loudspeaker.

"Ah, looks like there's the bell. You gonna go talk to her?" Tendou tried to question him. He gave a brief nod in affirmation.

Ushijima didn't bother with his friend's comment. He approached her quietly. Taking notice of how she turned to greet him with a bright grin the second she'd spotted him.

"Toshi! You heading to practice now?" She clasped her hands behind her back. A bright flush crossed her cheeks as a thin sheen of sweat coated her skin.

He nodded, "Soon, we should go." He took her hand within his own. He'd learned that she was remarkably _stubborn_. She was the type to neglect herself in favor of others. The team had grown dependent on her presence so he often worked to keep her from overexerting her self. He met her gaze as they wandered down the corridor, "You need water."

Her fingers flexed as she sputtered behind him, "Hey! I'm not _that_ sick! Don't treat me like a kid!" Her heels dug into the ground, forcing him to stop.

Ushijima did not release her hand. Just like her, he was also incredibly stubborn. Right now, her health came at the top of his priorities.

"But you are sick." He stepped close, brushing his knuckle beneath her eye. They were dark and implicated the exhaustion she felt. "Don't push yourself."

Kagome sighed, "Yes I know, Toshi. Don't worry." She stuck her tongue out at him petulantly. "I meant it when I said don't treat me like a child. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself, you know." Her grip over his hand tightened. "I just had a mild fever this morning. It was gone this afternoon but just came back. I've got medicine I can take so don't worry too much."

His lips quirked upwards, "Impossible."

She cocked her head to the side, "What was that?"

Ushijima started to walk once more. He didn't speak but he knew what he had to do. A faint smile pulled at his lips as he felt her lean into his arm. For all of her stubbornness he knew that she wasn't the type to worry him.

"Let's get you home." He curled his fingers over hers. After all, what kind of partner would he be if he let his sick girlfriend exert herself because of him?

Kagome smiled, "Stubborn."

The faint ghost of his smirk widened.

That was something that would never change.


	6. Nezuko: Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Dedicated to Alyss_

_**Discord Prompts**_

_Pairing: Nezuko/Kagome_

_Crossover Series: _Kimetsu no Yaiba

**Tomorrow**

Nezuko eyed the woman perched near the hearth-fire. She'd gotten separated for Tanjiro a few weeks ago and had found herself within the confines of this person's home. She was sweet. In spite of everything she always smiled at her and told her that she was welcomed to stay as long as she liked.

Nezuko rolled onto her back. She kicked her feet into the air as she watched her companion throw more firewood into the hearth. It wasn't like Tanjiro to be gone so long. She could've probably gone out to search for him but something told her that if she stayed she'd be reunited with him much sooner. She stilled her legs. Why was that?

She kept watching her as questions rolled around in her mind. She could no longer speak, nor interact with people the way she used to. Whenever she tried only inhuman growls would escape her. It was bothersome. She had her full mental capacity. She knew danger when she sensed it. She also had increased strength and abilities. Yet she couldn't talk to the people she wanted to the most.

"Nezuko," Kagome started, "Don't worry too much." The flicker in that azure gaze told her more than the words ever did. She dropped her legs and nodded once. Her brother had been great at understanding her even in this state. With Kagome, it was a little bit different. Her perceptiveness wasn't driven by the years of time spent together like with Tanjiro. It was something deeper than that. Something that made her _curious_.

Nezuko used her feet to push herself closer to the other woman. Kagome took her hand and gently laced their fingers together.

"You have nothing to fear."

In that moment Nezuko believed her words. Not just because of the security the woman's presence gave her. Nor the gentle nature in which she'd treated her with. Her belief came from the strong grip of her fingers. It came from the flicker of acceptance she saw every time she looked at her. It came from the flash of something she didn't quite understand but wanted to know more about.

Nezuko nodded once. She pulled Kagome's hand to her cheek and pressed her face against it affectionately. It felt so soft and gentle compared to her own. Her eyes grew heavy.

She felt the softness of lips upon her brow as her eyes drifted closed.

The small act of affection was enough to cause her to smile. Kagome was around the same age as herself but there seemed to be something very _wise _about her behavior. A part of her wanted to learn more about this woman.

Where she came from, why she was alone. She wanted to know all of it. More than that, she wanted to know if she'd still be there when she finally returned.

That caused her to pause.

"Get some rest," Kagome brushed a loose strand of hair from her eyes. "Tomorrow will be waiting for you."

Nezuko clasped both of her hands over hers.

If tomorrow was waiting for her then she'd be ready for it. As long as Kagome was by her side then she knew that she could handle it. She pulled her hand closer.

That was all she could ask for.


	7. Kazama: Apology

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_**Discord Prompts**_

_Pairing: Kazama/Kagome_

_Crossover Series: _Hakuōki

**Apology**

"You're a _jerk_!" Kagome slammed the door to his office. The delicately hung paintings on his office wall trembled and shook from the force used.

Kazama stared after the empty space where she'd just been. His brows knitted together. She couldn't have been _that_ sensitive, could she? He felt his mood sour at the thought.

"Foolish woman." He tucked his hands back into his pockets.

"Same could be said of you." His solitude was interrupted by Amagiri's unwelcome presence.

Over a hundred and fifty years and he still couldn't quite capture a woman within his grasp. His lips twisted at the thought. First with Chizuru running off to be with some human and now Kagome had reached the end of her patience. Why was it only the _stubborn _women that crossed his path?

"Don't test me Amagiri." Kazama's voice came as a low growl. "Speak then leave. I'm in no mood to entertain you."

His retainer folded his arms over his chest. Amagiri's loyalty was unmatched. Conversely his lips had grown loose with age. He was certain that this would be no different.

"You must've angered her quite a bit." Steel-blue eyes settled on him with a silent accusation.

Kazama glared, "She asked me if I was satisfied with her." He rested his chin upon the heel of his palm. "She was certain that I was only settling since she's a human."

"Are you settling?" Amagiri's question did not surprise him. Yet the answer he found for himself did.

He averted his gaze to the city scape below his office, "No."

The other male closed his eyes, "That isn't what you told her though, is it?"

Kazama didn't answer him. In fact, he hadn't said anything at all when Kagome asked him. He'd been somewhat stunned but the question. It has never been anything either of them had given thought to before.

Amagiri gave a low sigh through his nose, "It's not too late. You can still catch up to her."

That time he flared his youki at the oni.

He would _not _become some woman's bitch. He had too much pride for that.

Amagiri rolled his shoulders in response, "It is merely a suggestion. Although I hear that the Yamada boy has been after her for some time." The male turned on the ball of his heel. "He usually waits for her at the train station." With that he was gone.

Kazama blinked. The train station? He'd met Yamada Takeshi once. He was a slip of a boy who'd never took his sights off Kagome. The fool hadn't the courage to face him so he never thought much of him.

Scarlet eyes narrowed into thin slits. His feet carried him out of the office and downstairs before he could think.

He'd met Kagome nine months ago. She was the first human to ever detect his oni nature. It'd been an intriguing prospect when she proclaimed that she wouldn't mention it to anyone. For the sake of security he'd kept an eye on her. However he swiftly found out that Kagome was not easily deceived. Her senses were sharp and her wit even more so. Her main fault was her excessive sensitivity.

He paused as he caught of her. She hadn't left the park that surrounded his office. The young woman had her back to him but he could still see her wiping her eyes with the palms of her hands.

She was crying.

Kazama did not acknowledge the faint twinge in his chest.

He came up behind her. Without a word he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest.

"You never waited for my answer." Kazama took on a chiding tone.

Kagome spun in his grip, "Kage!" She used the familiar nickname she'd given him. Partly because it was the latter portion to 'Chikage' and partly because he'd become her shadow for a short time.

She wiped the rest of her tears on the sleeve of her shirt.

"Woman, if you don't want an answer then by all means keep crying." It wasn't his best opening line. Kagome seemed less enthused by it.

She jabbed her finger into his shoulder, "Excuse you! How'd you _expect _me to react! You just sat there with this blank look on your face."

He scowled darkly at the accusation, "I did not have a blank look. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?"

Ice flashed in her eyes. He'd screwed up.

Kazama pulled her closer to him, "You asked if I was satisfied. Is my presence here not the answer you needed?"

Kagome stopped. Her chin began to wobble as tears filled her eyes.

"Why are you crying now? You're either angry or upset these days." That notion bothered him. Her smile was something that he enjoyed. Along with her bright flush of embarrassment. Although he'd never admit that to her out loud.

She shook her head, "I'm not a mind reader, Kage." Kagome buried her face into the crook of his neck. Her voice became muffled by the fabric of his clothing. "I don't know how you feel. For all I know this could just be a passing interest for you." Her fingers curled against his shirt, "Why can't you ever tell me when I ask?"

So that was what this was about.

He coiled his arms around her securely. Kazama was not one for overly affection gestures but in this one case he'd make an exception.

The man slanted his lips over hers. He pressed his palm at the back of her head and held her to him; keeping her from jolting back the second his tongue trailed along the seam of her lips.

She gave a tiny gasp at his aggressiveness. It was the opening he needed. Kazama pushed forward, taking pleasure in the way she went lax within his embrace.

He pulled back, "Whose ring do you bear upon your finger?"

"Yours but..." She was cut off by another pointed question.

"Who's bed have you been sleeping in these last five months?" He felt his lips curl at the bright flush that darkened her cheeks.

"Kage!" Kagome tried to reprimand him.

"And who is it that's holding you now?" He didn't give her the chance to complain. "If I found your humanity so repulsive I wouldn't have done any of those things." His voice lowered with the fierce possessiveness that he felt, "Don't forget that."

Kagome went silent for a moment. The she met his eyes as a smile played upon her mouth.

"Kage," His fiancée began.

He knew that look all too well, "What is it now, woman?"

Her smile widened, "Don't try apologizing. You suck at it."

His lips curled into a smirk, "Who said this is an apology? I'm merely stating the facts."

Kagome coiled her arms around his neck, "Yeah yeah mister stubborn." She rose to the top of her toes and pressed her mouth against the shell of his ear, "Let's go home. I'm craving some make-up time, if you know what I mean."

Indeed he did.

Kazama drew her into his side as they began the short trip home.

Even in all of his years of experience and living through different eras, he knew that he wasn't perfect. It was a fact that he would only admit to himself.

His eyes shifted back to the woman beside him.

They weren't without their faults. They had their stupid squabbles and frustrating moments, but at the end of the day they were _together_.

Kazama dipped his mouth towards her ear, "We should get married soon."

Kagome smiled in return, "Yeah."


	8. Dazai: Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_**Discord Prompts**_

_Pairing: Dazai/Kagome_

_Crossover Series_: Bungou Stray Dogs

**Confession**

"I'm not doing it." Kagome folded her arms over her chest. Azure eyes narrowed into thin slits at the man in front of her.

"It'll be easy." Dazai flashed a wide smile. He trailed the tip of his index finger along the rim of his cup, "All you have to do is talk to Kunikida."

Her expression soured, "No, Dazai. You're not asking me to talk to him. You want me to _lie_ to the poor man." She leaned further back in her chair. "Even for one of your pranks, this is too far."

His handsome features sharpened with his heightened sense of understanding. Dazai was cunning. It was his intelligence that was one of the main driving forces behind the Detective Agency. His mind was built like a steel trap—ensnaring those who were unlucky enough to become his target.

Unfortunately for her, it would seem that _she _had somehow made it onto that list.

"He's a fine gentlemen. One date couldn't possibly hurt." He opened his eyes to throw her a knowing look. "Or is there some _other _reason why you don't want to go through it it?"

Busted.

Kagome turned her head away. She felt her face heat beneath his sharp gaze. Nope. She absolutely would _not_ give him that satisfaction.

"Something like that." Kagome wrapped her hands around her cup. She sipped at the hot brew of coffee. It warmed her body but her insides still felt like ice. Why was it so hard to keep her head around him?

His smile still played upon his lips. The man reached towards her and wrapped his palm over her own hand. Her face flushed. They were like leather—callused and heavy but attractive all the same.

Her mind cut off that train of thought before it could derail.

Dazai rubbed the pad of his thumb over the bared flesh of her knuckle, "Should I ask _who_ it is, then?" He leaned his cheek against his fist, "It's been obvious for a while now."

She felt his hand tighten over hers. It didn't hurt but gave away his intention. Kagome turned her head towards the scenery beyond the window.

Dazai wasn't going to let this, or _her_, go until he got his answer.

She chewed her bottom lip.

"If you already know then why bother asking?" She couldn't bring herself to look at the confident smile she was sure to spread across his lips.

Dazai curled his fingers around her hand. He lifted it from the cup and held it gently. There was a softness to him that still surprised her. It was the reason why she'd become curious in the first place. He had a strange vibe to him. Dangerous but calm. Wise yet eccentric. It was a clash of identities that contradicted one another. To her, he was _almost_ perfect.

"Because it's nice to hear it." She felt his other hand trail along the contour of her cheek. Fire flamed in the path he'd taken. Damn it.

"You're not very good at hiding your feelings, but talking about them is difficult for you." His words came off as a simple observation.

Kagome sighed, "It's not just that. I just didn't want it to cause issues." Because she knew how his mind worked. Even now she was uncertain of _his_ feelings. For all she knew she could just be some entertaining plaything to him. So rather than risk the fire she chose to put a lid on it. Although that seemed to have backfired.

Dazai stood to his feet. He used his grip on her to pull her up beside him.

"Then let's see where this takes us." A handsome smile played upon his lips. She hadn't time to think before he'd slanted his mouth over hers.

Kagome's mind crashed. When he pulled away a realization struck her.

"Dazai," The young woman lowered her tone into a sharp growl. "Did you ask me to flirt with Kunikida _just _so you could get a confession out of me?"

"Who knows?" He pulled her flush against his chest. "But it worked to my advantage, didn't it?"

That was it.

She was going to _slaughter _that man!

"Dazai!" Kagome chased after him.

Even if he was unpredictable and eccentric, Kagome knew that he was someone she could trust. So she'd let things play out for now. Even if he did frustrate her.

She smiled widely as his arm coiled around her waist.

She was looking forward to this.


	9. Chuuya: Intimate

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Dedicated to Vee_

_**Discord Prompts**_

_Pairing: Chuuya/Kagome_

_Crossover Series: _Bungou Stray Dogs

**Intimate**

Chuuya grunted. He felt nails dig into his back as the woman beneath him shivered.

He'd gone through a lot of shit in his life. He'd been hardened by it. Toughened by the experiences the Port Mafia had given him. He never thought that he'd crave the soft touch of peace.

Kagome gasped at another rough shift in their position. His fingers tightened their grip over her thighs. They were bound to leave imprints upon her flesh. Much like a temporary branding.

He took her bottom lip between his teeth.

Kagome had always been a curious case. The fist time they'd met it'd been at a clothing shop. He'd torn his coat to shit and was in need of a new one. Kagome had worked at the counter and didn't bat a lash at his gruff nature.

He hated to admit it but he found himself buying an _excessive_ amount clothing over the course of the next few months. Coats, gloves, hats and even boots. He had found himself enjoying the attention she'd showered him with. When he was there, it was as if her eyes only saw _him_.

Chuuya shifted his palm to the space beneath her knee. He pushed it up and gave himself easier access. Kagome moaned and twisted. Her toes curled into the sheets under them as she flexed.

One day he'd finally gotten the courage to ask her out. She'd given him the most exuberant acceptance, complete with a little happy dance. He'd thought it had been cute but hadn't told her that.

A faint smirk pulled at his lips the second her nails dragged down his back.

Two years and their relationship was as strong as ever.

Kagome snapped first. She cried his name as she pulled herself against him. Chuuya pushed onwards. He knew what was to come next.

In that time they'd gotten together, he'd kept her as far removed from his dealings with the Port Mafia as possible. She had her suspicions but he never wanted her to experience that sort of life. She didn't need to know how _dirty _it could be.

His body convulsed as the last waves of pleasure left him. His body stilled as his breath came in heavy pants.

He glanced down at her. She'd be sore tomorrow but for now he wanted to enjoy this.

Chuuya braced his palms on either side of her head. He leaned down and suckled upon the flesh at her neck.

Kagome laughed, "Bad tonight?"

He didn't answer her with words.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Hey Chuuya?" Her voice stopped him. He lifted his head to meet her eyes. She smiled up at him brightly, "I love you."

A smirk pulled at his lips, "Me too."

In the pocket of his coat sat a ring he'd bought for her a few weeks ago. It'd taken some time for it to come in but frankly, the hardest part was trying to get her size accurately without giving it away.

The few times he ran into Dazai the man had teased him mercilessly for being such a sap. He couldn't disagree with him either.

Chuuya pushed his tongue past the seam of her lips. He moved his hips again. That time she hooked her heels behind his knees and shifted with him.

Tomorrow he'd ask her. For now he'd just enjoy this moment of intimacy.

A smirk pulled at his lips as she gasped.

That would never get old.


	10. Rin M: Date

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Dedicated to Fear_

_**Discord Prompts**_

_Pairing: Rin/Kagome_

_Crossover Series_: Free

**Date**

Rin stared up at the flashing billboard. His eyes thinned. Which movie did she want to see again? His fingers flexed within the pockets of his pullover. Kagome wasn't a huge fan of romantic comedies. She said that she found them boring and chock full of tripe. She also couldn't handle horror very well either. Which just left action, thriller and _maybe_ a regular comedy.

He glanced back at the titles flashing at him. These were... none of those options. A heavy sigh left his lips. A rush of white air escaped into the frigid cold.

"What's wrong, Rin?" Kagome came up to his side.

He glanced over at her. A smile played upon his lips, "You're here early." It was a good thing too. He had no idea what tickets to buy nor what she was even _remotely_ interested in at this point. They'd only been dating for two weeks and this was their second time out to the theaters.

The young woman clasped her hand in his. They felt so small by comparison.

"Well I didn't want to make you wait." She interlaced their fingers together. "So I came here as quickly as I could."

That caused him to laugh, "You can relax a little. Besides, I still haven't gotten us tickets yet." They both glanced up at the board together.

"Ah, you know I hadn't even thought about what we should see." Kagome leaned into his shoulder heavily. "Probably something that'll be good. Have you looked up any of the reviews on them yet?"

He withdrew his phone. Not quite but that didn't mean that he could check it out now. Kagome peered around his shoulder at his screen. It was habit she'd developed whenever he was looking something up for the both of them. Although she did ensure to give him privacy if he was texting his friends.

Rin glanced over all the recommended titles. For lack of better word, they were all _terrible_. His expression soured.

"Looks like we're out of luck. Pick your poison." He handed it over to her. Azure eyes glanced at the results. Her lips quirked up into a wide smile.

"Well then what do you say we just find the worst one and make fun of it the whole time? We'll be quiet enough for everybody else though." She nudged her shoulder against his arm. "What do you say?"

Rin took his phone back, "Sounds good to me."

That was one thing that he enjoyed about her personality. Kagome was able to see positives even in situations like this. Granted this was just a simple date and their choice of movie wasn't going to damper their night all that much in the long run. Still, he appreciated her humor all the same.

Rin bent his head down towards her, "Actually, you feel like going somewhere else?"

She cocked her head to the side, "Like where?"

He opened his arm and allowed her to loop her own through it. Rin began the slow trek away from the theater and towards an old spot he'd grown fond of.

"Just an old memory."

They wandered through the thinly packed streets until they came upon a spindly tree that had been stripped bare of its foliage. Down by the bottom several bricks were packed together. He spotted the ones he and his friends had made a long time ago.

Kagome blinked, "Did you do this?"

He gestured towards his, "Just this one."

His girlfriend smiled. He didn't have to speak for her to grasp what it was that he was trying to show her.

She leaned into him, "Hey Rin,"

"Hm?" He met her gaze curiously.

"Thanks." The young woman stood on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips against his cheek. He felt his face flame but Rin smiled all the same.

"Yeah."

It may have been only their second official date but he was happy. His hand clasped over hers firmly. At least he knew that she'd be with him in the spring time. After all, she was the one who decided to follow him to his college.

He turned on his heel, "Come on, let's get you inside. Can't let you stay out in the cold and get sick."

Kagome laughed as she came up beside him.

This was all he needed.


	11. Saito: Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_**Discord Prompts**_

_Pairing: Saito/Kagome_

_Crossover Series_: Hakuōki

**Chance**

Saito felt his face flame. He kept kept his body turned towards the wall as he focused on his mission. He only had one job to fulfill. His purpose here was singular. He couldn't allow his mind to wander further than that.

"Hajime?" Kagome placed her hand upon his shoulder.

He froze and turned his head in the opposite direction. He could not lose focus.

"What do you think?" Her words reminded him of her original question, _and _the reason they were here in the first place. He schooled his features into a perfect mask of stoicism.

"There isn't much information to go on. If the Satsuma are planning an attack then it'd be best to spend more time in there and gather as much intel as you need." He turned slightly but kept his eyes focused on a spot on the wall. "I will be nearby if trouble starts."

According to Sen, there'd been unsavory rumors that the Satsuma were planning an attack on the Shinsengumi headquarters. She mentioned that they had been favoring the Sumi establishment in the Shimabara red light district. So Kagome offered to infiltrate the Sumi in disguise. She'd chosen to pose herself as a maiko and was assigned a room where the Satsuma soldiers were convening.

"Alright, I trust you." He could practically feel her smile despite not having looked in her direction. His shoulder twitched. Should he say something to her? He watched as the shadow of her back disappeared from view.

Yamazaki cast him a wry smile, "You can't say it, can you?"

Saito pointedly ignored his question. He rose to his feet and wandered out of the tiny room. It wouldn't do if he couldn't _hear_ what was happening during her mission. The ronin wandered out and waited around the corridor. Geiko and patrons alike passed by him. His eyes hardened as he heard the men begin to jest about becoming her patron.

His brow twitched.

He wouldn't deny the flush of irritation that ran through him when he heard her snarl at them. It was becoming too dangerous. Any longer and they would likely assault her.

This wouldn't do. Saito threw the screen back as he entered the room. One man had his hands clamped around Kagome's wrists as he tried to pull her upon his lap. She held firm and leveled a sharp glare onto the pertinent 'customer'.

Saito's fists balled at his side.

"It would be best if you released her." His eyes shifted towards Kagome. She did not appeared to be injured nor frightened—just furious. Her hands were balled into fists and her expression was set in a vicious scowl. Left to her devices, she probably would've slammed a vase on the customer's head.

The male jumped to his feet. He pushed up in his face as the foul stench of sake and something sour filled his nose. Saito's brow twitched once more. He felt Kagome dart behind him. The tips of her fingers trailed along the small of his back. It was a reassurance he hand't known that he'd needed.

Saito gently encouraged her to take a few steps back.

"I am the Sumi's guard. It is my duty to ensure that the women here are not harassed." His gaze narrowed into thin slits, "Should you go any further then I will be forced to remove you from the premises." The lie slipped as easily as the truth.

The fact of the matter was that he needed to get Kagome out one way or another. If there were drunk enough to try assaulting her then the mission would have to end. Her safety was his top priority. All other concerns were negligible at this point.

"Hajime, be careful. Your swords are..." She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence. He knew what she was saying. Part of his disguise required him to leave his blades behind. Even unarmed, he was not without a method of defense.

The man dove forward. He crooked his arm back as he made a wild swing at him. Saito took hold of his wrist. He bent his arm backwards and flipped him onto the floor.

"You needn't worry." He took a moment to glance in her direction. In that moment his breath caught in his throat. He hadn't the chance to get a good look at the changes she'd made. He'd grown so accustomed to her dressed in masculine clothing that it became difficult to imagine her in anything else. At that moment she'd been decorated in a scarlet kimono with several layers piled on underneath. Her hair had been pulled up in an elegant style although she did not wear as much make up as he thought she would have. His face flushed.

Should he say something?

Kagome's eyes went wide as she looked at something past him. He heard the slight ruffing of clothing and instinctively slammed his elbow back. It hit a wall of muscle followed by the sound of someone grumbling.

"Kagome..." He addressed her directly.

She sputtered but he paid no mind to it. The ronin sucked a breath between his lips. This would be the only chance he'd get to talk to her like this. Back at the Shinsengumi there were always other men around. They rarely had a chance to speak alone. Especially with Okita hovering near her like a second shadow.

He sucked a breath through his nose, "There is something I wish to say." He paid little heed to the yelling behind them.

"Hajime I don't think now is a good time." She curled her hands inward towards her chest. A fretful look overtook her expression.

Nonsense. This was the _only_ time that would work. It was his only chance to speak to her privately.

Saito used his free hand to grasp at hers, "There is something I need to say. Will you hear me out?"

That caught her attention.

Her mouth opened into a little 'oh'. His hands curled around hers all the tighter. Had they always been that frail?

"This might all be because of the mission we asked you to take on." He threw his arm back, burying his fist into the face of an enemy that'd gotten too close. "You may not have wanted to burden yourself with such an undertaking but I find that I cannot hold back any longer." He took one long breath through his nose. "Prepare yourself."

Kagome jolted as another man flung himself at them. Saito slammed his coiled fist into his stomach without so much as glancing at them. He'd deal with them later. Right now _this_ was most important.

"Kagome," He pulled her closer to him. "What I wanted to say is that you..." The ronin paused. He gripped her hand a little firmer before meeting her eyes, "... You look nice."

Her face flushed a bright shade of scarlet. A smile pulled at the corner of his lips. It'd taken everything he'd had just to get that out. This reaction was well worth the struggle.

Kagome leaned into him. Her hands gripped at the fabric of his clothing, "Hajime, we should go home, before they wake up."

He cast a sharp glance around the room. Huh, when did the Satsuma get knocked out?

Her fingers interlaced through his, "And Hajime?"

He turned back to face her.

"Thank you."

The smile she gave him was small and shy but worth every bit of embarrassment he had felt earlier.

Saito nodded.

"Let's go home."


	12. Hijikata: Agreement

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_**Discord Prompts**_

_Pairing: Hijikata/Kagome_

_Crossover Series_: Hakuōki

**Agreement**

Hijikata tucked his arms into the sleeve of his haori. It was sweltering. The men had been complaining incessantly about how hot the summers got in Kyoto. He couldn't begrudge them of their frustration either. Sweat clung to his neck; causing his hair to stick uncomfortably. Even pulled up as it was, it still managed to cause him problems.

"Commander," Yamazaki approached him. The man's features were set in a stern expression. He knew that look all too well. "We've got reports of ronin from the west causing trouble. They seem to be frequenting the Higurashi woman's restaurant at the end of this street."

Hijikata glowered. His eyes narrowed at the commotion coming from the far end of the market. People screamed as a woman threw her serving tray viciously. How did he guess that would be the place?

He closed his eyes, "I'll deal with it." At the very least he knew that the owner wouldn't cause him a problem. The ronin strolled forward. He took a moment to scan the scene before him. "You really outdid yourself this time."

Kagome dusted her kimono. A faint scowl marred her otherwise soft features.

"Hey, don't you start in on me. I just had to deal with one set of ronin. I'll toss this tray at _your_ head too." The young woman plucked said object from the ground. Her hand patted its surface until it was mostly free from debris. "Anyways, you want a full report right?" She crooked her finger. "Come on in before another crowd of 'em decides to show up."

Hijikata trailed after her. Kagome was a headstrong woman. She'd set up shop near the Nishiki Market in Kyoto. He and his men had come to her restaurant on several occasions. She was always pleasant with them but with the steady rise of rogue ronin, she struck up an agreement with him. She'd provide as much information as she could to the Shinsengumi so long as they protected her shop from the troublemakers. It'd worked well so far. Okita, Saito and himself were usually the ones who took over those duties.

He observed the upturned furniture and sword marks that etched into many of her walls and tables. His brows furrowed at that. It must've been quite the fight. Usually the place wasn't so banged up.

"What happened?" He didn't bother to hide the sharpness in his tone.

Kagome sank into a seat near the stairway that led to her private quarters upstairs.

She sighed through her lips, "Apparently the Choshu decided that they wanted me to pay them a monthly sum in exchange for protection."

She crossed her legs over each other, "Said some bullshit about this being too nice a place to wind up wrecked. That it'd be a _real_ shame if anything happened here." She braced her arms over the surface of her counter. "So I told 'em to get the hell out before I busted their asses. We got into it and now the shop is a mess but at least they know that I'm not playing."

Azure eyes hardened into thin slits, "You probably should start increasing your presence around this area. They're getting pretty bold to try shit like this."

Kagome wasn't one to hold her tongue. She didn't have the typical charm of a soft spoken woman. In its place she bore all the courage of a tigress and the fury of a dragon. Born and bred in Edo, she carried that fire within her and burned all those who dared to harm the people and things she cared most about. It was a interesting contradiction between her personality and physical softness.

Hijikata took the seat beside her, "I'll get on that. Now," He turned to face her. His eyes took stock of her disheveled appearance. Small cuts formed at the corner of her mouth where she'd been struck and scuff marks were evident upon her knuckles. "Let's get you cleaned up."

He felt the slight twinge of something fierce. Kagome was strong on her own. She'd proven that much through all the scuffles she'd fought and managed to get out of on her own virtually unharmed. Yet this case seemed to be a little bit _different _than normal. It was rare for her to sustain injuries such as this.

"You ought to be more careful." His voice took on a chiding note to it. The young woman rolled her eyes but didn't speak. She allowed him to carefully look over the small cuts and bruises that she'd collected over the short fight.

"Next time something like this happens don't try to fight it on your own." He pushed forward at the slight furrow of her brow. He knew what was to come next if he didn't set things clearly.

"You can't win every fight. Keeping yourself alive is more important. We made a deal so don't be afraid to rely on us when you need to." He set her hands down to meet her eyes directly, "Do you understand?"

Kagome's lip curled. Stubborn pride emanated in her features.

"I'll think about it." She dodged him. "In the mean time, mind helping me with this?" She gestured towards the mess that was left behind. "I mean you guys _were_ late to the party this time."

A smirk pulled at his lips, "Alright but in return you follow through with our agreement."

Quid pro quo as the saying went.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "_Fine_, suit yourself. You weren't going to leave her without getting me to say yes anyways." She prodded at his shoulder playfully, "You say Edo women are stubborn but I think you're even more so." Her smile turned coy, "I think you you have _thing _for strong women."

His lips curled up at that, "You believe that?"

Her smirk widened, "I don't believe it, I _know_ it's true."

He felt the back of her hand brush against his own as she made her way past him. She thought that she'd been careful but he hadn't missed the slight glance she'd shot his way.

Hijikata set to work on cleaning the upturned tables. It was small but clearly he hadn't been wrong. Kagome was more than what she appeared to be. Her aggressive nature only served to hide the softness she bore beneath its rough exterior.

He threw one last look in her direction.

She caught side of his gaze and smiled. A tiny flush crossed her cheeks before she refocused on her task.

His smile warmed.

Maybe he could stand to hang around a little more often.


	13. Oikawa: Unlucky

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Dedicated to Demi_

_**Discord Prompts**_

_Pairing: Oikawa/Kagome_

_Crossover Series_: Haikyuu!

**Unlucky**

Oikawa scratched at the back of his neck. Well this was new. Every _single_ line he threw at this girl just fell flat. His lips thinned as a faint pout settled over his expression. She was quite cute too. Wasn't there _something _he could do to get her attention?

"Higurashi," He flashed her his most brilliant grin. "What do you say?" He lifted a pair of concert tickets he'd gotten from Iwaizumi. His friend claimed that he wasn't interested in the band and Oikawa didn't have any idea who they were—except the fact that they were popular with a lot of girls lately. That'd struck his interest.

Kagome peered over at him. She scanned the text on the tickets before she shook her head flatly.

"Sorry, I appreciate the offer but I'm actually pretty busy on that day." The young woman stopped as she took notice of his crestfallen expression. "Is something wrong? You look a little sick."

He felt her palm upon his forehead. A sharp scent of jasmine and something soft hit his nose. He knew it to be her natural one. He'd dropped by her house one time before she'd finished getting ready and caught the same scent on her then too.

His face flushed, "Then what day are you available?" His tone came out a little louder than intended. He'd been trying for a few weeks now to get her to go out with him. She'd been in several of his classes and he'd gotten drawn in by her kind and pleasant nature. Unfortunately on their first meeting she'd developed the opinion that he was nothing more than a womanizer. He gnashed his teeth together at the thought.

Just this once, he wanted to give this a shot.

Kagome drew back. Shock registered over her face before a flash of realization colored her cheeks. The young woman bit into her bottom lip.

"Ah, I don't exactly know for sure." She dropped her hands and tugged at the sleeve of her blazer. "I'm on the student council and elections are coming up, so things are a little hectic right now."

Oikawa nearly forgot about that. One of Kagome's strong points was her dependability. She'd been elected as student council president last semester and carried the weight of that burden with pride. His face dropped.

"Oh, I see." His mind ran through several different ideas at once. He couldn't just let the conversation die like this!

Desperation set in. His heart rate quickened as he rushed to come up with a good response.

"I like you!" The words blurted out before he could stop them. His eyes widened as he tried to not fumble with the _rest _of his confession.

"What I mean to say is that I _really _want to give this a chance." He took a step forward. He placed one palm on the wall behind her as he shot her a short smile. "I know you probably don't have the best opinion of me," He inwardly cringed at the thought. Every time she came around the corner she always caught him flirting with someone else. At first he just thought that she didn't like him because of that but eventually he figured out the truth.

She'd been jealous.

Even if Kagome wouldn't outwardly admit it, he was already aware that she had developed _some_ feelings for him. She just didn't want to risk it. Not that he blamed her after everything she'd seen him do.

Oikawa took a long breath, "I want to try." He gathered up the courage to take her hand in his, "For us."

He was tired of being an idiot. He was tired of being unlucky. Most of all, he was tired of being passed up by her. It'd taken him months to realize how he felt. Now, he wasn't willing to wait any longer.

He was an impatient idiot. At least according to Iwaizumi.

Kagome closed her eyes. She was silent for a long moment. For every second that ticked on, his heart pounded even harder in his chest. What would she say? What would she do?

She didn't answer him with words.

Before he could blink, something soft pressed against his lips. Kagome held up the folder she'd had clasped in her hand as she leaned up on the tips of her toes. It blocked the view for any students of faculty that could have passed by at the moment.

By the time he figured out what'd happened, she was already walking down the hall.

"I'll text you tonight." Her smile was soft.

He grinned widely at that, "I look forward to it."

For once, perhaps he wouldn't be so unlucky.


	14. Shinobu: Love

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Dedicated to Alyss_

_**Discord Prompts**_

_Pairing: Shinobu/Kagome_

_Crossover Series_: Kimetsu no Yaiba

**Love**

The rhythmic breathing of her partner was the only sound that filled their shared room.

Shinobu leaned over her lover. She intertwined their fingers together as she trailed her lips against Kagome's in the whisper of a kiss.

Her partner was much like the water that flowed through the river. She cut through obstacles and eroded the at sharp edges of stones until only smooth surfaces remained.

She pushed her tongue through her lips and was met with a demure moan. These nights of intimacy were few and far between. Their schedules rarely matched up yet even when they did they often found themselves at the mercy of unintended company. It'd been some months since the last time they were able to feel one another so closely.

Shinobu shivered as Kagome shifted her hand. She did not deny the pleasure that built up within her; nor did she deny that these emotions dove far beyond the physical.

Her lover trembled as she returned the favor. Shinobu has never spoken of her interests to anyone before. Giyuu, in all of his tactless demeanor, had implicated it once. His judgment had been met with her fury.

Kagome cried out as her body snapped with the first wave. She knew what to do next.

Shinobu rearranged their positions. She held her lover's leg as she anchored her own over Kagome's hip.

It was difficult finding anyone who'd shared the same interest as herself. The mere mention of it drove crowds to glare upon them with scorn. However neither of them were bound by society's ideals.

Sweat collected on her neck as they moved in tandem.

Kagome's hands gripped at her waist as she set a new and faster pace.

It wasn't just beauty of the other woman's flushed face. Nor was it the allure of Kagome's voice calling her name. There was a fierce determination that pulsed through the woman. It drove her on even when her body was at its limit.

Shinobu could still remember all the times she'd found her—broken and bloody yet still smiling as if she'd conquered the world.

Their movements became jarred. Her fingers curled over the other woman's flesh tightly.

They could never speak of this. They could never marry. However they could still _love_.

That time she went first. She arched and her toes curled. Kagome moved against her. She didn't until stop until she too felt the all too familiar rush of pleasure.

They both paused—collecting their breath and basking in the warmth of the other. Shinobu leaned forward. She pressed themselves together as her mouth sought Kagome's once more.

There was forgiveness in her lover that she lacked. The true source of their bond was based upon more than thirst for forbidden flesh.

Kagome saw good in those beyond saving. She also saw the hatred that lurked deep within her own heart.

Shinobu pushed the young woman's thighs apart. She settled herself over her securely.

"Hey," Kagome's hands buried themselves in her hair affectionately. "I love you." The after glow of their passion warmed the soft tone of her skin.

Shinobu returned the smile. She did not answer with words but action. She lowered herself down.

Tonight they would indulge themselves. Not in lust but the raw affection they held for one another.

If the world would not recognize their love, then they would have to do it themselves.


	15. Lin: Sick

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_**Discord Prompts**_

_Pairing: Lin/Kagome_

_Crossover Series_: Ghost Hunt

**Sick**

Lin glanced down at his phone. It'd been thirty-eight minutes since Kagome's last message. At forty minutes she was bound to message him again.

He wasn't disappointed.

The all too familiar chime of his phone went off just as expected. He glanced down. His brows furrowed as he checked the message she sent him.

_Sorry, not feeling too well today. Will you be alright?_

He sent her quick response. He'd be just fine, his main concern was _her_ at this point. Lin glanced at his watch. There was still another fifteen minutes before Naru and Mai arrived at the shop. That was enough time to make a quick trip to check on her.

Lin threw on his coat. He grabbed his keys before setting off. They owned an apartment around the block. They'd chosen one near the Research Facility shortly after they'd gotten married. It's purpose was two fold: firstly to be close to the shop in case he ever needed to be called in for any reason, and secondly it was so that he could be near Kagome.

His lips thinned as he shoved his key into their door. It was locked at the very least so she'd managed to take care of that much. Her bouts of illness were starting to get worse. He was halfway tempted to take her to the hospital just to be safe but if his wife was anything, it was _stubborn_. Sometimes she even rivaled Naru in that particular department.

"Kagome?" He called out to her. The lights were off save for the ones in their bedroom. It spilled out into the living room and added a little extra light into the space. He set his coat down onto the back of the couch. He made his way inside and found her sprawled across the bed. Sweat beaded her brow and her face had gone several shades paler than it was this morning when he'd left.

Lin was at her side instantly. His hand pressed against her forehead as he checked her for a fever. Thankfully the skin was cool and clammy. It was likely just nausea this time around.

"Has it gotten worse?" His question was met with the faint shake of her head.

"No. It was like this yesterday." Kagome sat up. She leaned into his chest as she offered him a reassuring smile, "I found out earlier what it was anyways."

He cast her a curious look.

His wife gestured towards the bathroom, "It's on the counter. I was going to wait until you came home to tell you." Her smile turned soft. "Looks like you're already home though."

Lin pressed his lips against her brow. He gently stood up and made his way towards the bathroom. Upon the counter he'd spotted it.

It was a thin strip and two solid, blue lines that streaked across it. He stared at it for a long moment.

The nausea, sensitive and exhaustion.

It was all starting to make sense now.

He went back to her side, "You're pregnant?"

Her face flushed as she nodded once.

"Yeah, took a bit of trying but it looks like we finally did it." Kagome took hold of his hands within hers. "You're going to be a dad."

Lin brought her into his arms. He buried his face into her neck and sighed in content.

The road ahead of them would be difficult but at the very least, he was glad.

"We better start thinking of names." He pressed his mouth to her ear. "Otherwise we won't have one by the time it gets here."

She laughed in response.

They had their little squabbles and arguments, but right now, he was happy.

He wouldn't change this for the world.


	16. Iwaizumi: Terrible Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Dedicated to Demi_

_**Discord Prompts**_

_Pairing: Iwaizumi/Kagome_

_Crossover Series: _Haikyuu!

**Terrible Friend**

Iwaizumi stared at the cursor on his phone. What should he say next? He fidgeted, scratching at the back of his head as he read over the previous message.

_I'm free tonight_

Of course he'd asked Kagome when she'd be available but now he was _stumped_. Where was he supposed to go from here? What did she even _like_?

He typed up a shorter response.

_How does the park sound?_

Iwaizumi paused before he hit send. That sounded absolutely terrible. A park? Sure it was nice but would she want something more entertaining like perhaps going to a theater. He dropped his head onto his desk. This was getting tedious.

"Iwa!" Oikawa smirked, leaning over him as he read over his phone messages. "You'll never get the girl if you hesitate. Here, let me help you!"

His friend snatched his phone out of his hand long before he could protest. Iwaizumi jumped to his feet. His hand shot forward to take it back but Oikawa made a half turn—bringing the phone closer to his chest as he typed.

"Trashykawa! Give that back!" He locked his arm around his friend's neck. He held him in a headlock until the other male reluctantly handed his phone back to him.

"Iwa, you're so mean. I was just trying to help." Tears formed in the other male's eyes. Iwaizumi threw him a sharp glare.

"Next time you do it, I won't stop until your head pops off."

He ignored his friend's perpetual whining in favor of checking the message Oikawa had written. Unfortunately his friend had already hit 'send' and he was stuck reading his message in terror.

_Want to meet up at my place?_

"You _bastard_! Now she's going to think I'm an absolute creep!" Iwaizumi pressed his palm against the back of his friend's head and slammed his face into the table. It wouldn't solve his issue but at least it made him feel a _little_ bit better.

His insides turn to ice as his phone went off once more.

Oh gods, she responded.

Iwaizumi sucked a breath between his lips. He glanced back at his phone and felt all the wind leave his throat.

_Nice try, Oikawa. You're a horrible friend._

She'd known it wasn't him.

Iwaizumi sank back into his seat. His shoulders deflated somewhat before a second text came in.

_Also Hajime, are you okay with going to the park?_

A smile pulled at his lips.

He responded positively to her request. It'd been the same thing he'd been thinking of as well. It seemed like they were on the same wavelength recently.

"Is that supposed to be a smile?" Oikawa popped his head up from his desk.

He slammed it back down without looking at him.

Oikawa was a terrible friend but at least he gave him what he needed to respond to her. Iwaizumi leaned back into his seat. Now he just needed to plan the rest of their evening out. They couldn't have a first date without doing a _few_ fun things.

His lips curled up into a wider smile.

This was going to be fun.


	17. Jumin: Life Skills

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_**Discord Prompts**_

_Pairing: Jumin/Kagome_

_Crossover Series_: Mystic Messenger

**Life Skills**

Jumin narrowed his eyes at the concoction in front of him. Batter spilled over every surface of the tiny kitchen he currently found himself in. Now why was this so difficult? He'd made strawberry pancakes before so what was so different about muffins?

Beside him Kagome gently took his hands and guided them in the proper way to mix the ingredients together.

"Here," She started, "You want to go slow at first and then add in the ingredients as you go along. If you just dump the flour in at once, it can cause it to make a mess."

Jaehee had quit her position from his company a little over three years ago. Since then he'd hired Kagome to take her place. She was Japanese born but her mother and maternal grandparents were originally from the city of Gyeongju. So she was fluent in both Japanese and Korean and often worked as an interpreter during his business dealings overseas.

Jaehee had always done her job well but there was something about Kagome that drew his interest. She was soft, kind and exceptionally patient. He found himself growing attached to her sweet disposition. She'd told him before that it'd be a good idea for him to learn a few life skills so that if he were ever in an unusual situation he could handle things on his own. At first he'd scoffed at the notion but Zen's frequent teasing made him curious.

What was so different about the lives people like Kagome led versus himself? Money aside, he begin to feel as if he were missing _something_. The way she smiled and treated him so kindly made him want to learn more. So he finally decided to take her up on her offer.

He discovered that she lived in a quaint apartment. The entire unit was hardly the size of his closet back at the penthouse. She seemed happy to see him there, so he hadn't said a word about it.

In the three months that they started his 'training' as she so affectionately put it, Kagome had already taught him a few things. Such as how to navigate the train lines, what to do in case he found himself without his cellphone and wallet, and a few simple day-to-day tasks like laundry. She'd even arranged to have a train pass issued to him just in case. Now she was starting to teach him how to cook. Things were... difficult to say the least.

His fingers twitched as she curled hers over them.

"You're getting it pretty good." The young woman laughed as she flashed him a bright smile. "You should've seen my first attempts. Mom had me scrub down the whole kitchen after we were done because I'd apparently gotten all over _everything_. She still swears that she only turned her back for a second before the batter exploded."

"What happened after that?" He was curious. She'd made food for him before during their trips to Japan. She'd even brought him to meet her family once or twice.

He'd discovered that it'd only been herself, her mother and younger brother left of their family. Her father had died when she was young and her grandfather passed away before she moved to Seoul and took up a position at C&R with him.

His lips pressed into a thin line at that. Kagome was good about sending them money back home too. To him, she was a good person and deserved at least the minimum amount of respect. He had to chase Zen away from her more than a few times as well. The man was decent enough but his hormones did too much talking.

Kagome smiled widely, "I kept practicing. Eventually I got good at it so it all balanced out." A faint flush warmed her cheeks as she spoke fondly of those memories. "It's just like with anything else. You may not be great at it when you first start out but if you keep trying and practicing then you're bound to make improvements."

Her hands fell away as she let him finish what was started.

Jumin looked between the batter and his assistant.

Practice, huh? It was a concept he was unfamiliar with but he was willing to give it a shot.

A smile pulled at his lips, "Let's keep going."


	18. Hanajima: Late

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Dedicated to Alyss_

_**Discord Prompts**_

_Pairing: Hanajima/Kagome_

_Crossover Series: Fruits Basket_

**Late**

Hana combed her finger's through her hair. The curls fell through the spaces between each—falling gracefully about her shoulder before she repeated the process once more.

Kagome was late.

It was unusual for her to be late like this. Typically the woman was either five minutes early or just on time in a worst case scenario.

Her lips dipped downwards at that thought.

Should she call her? Would that be considered too obsessive? They'd only just started to see one another. As such, they decided to take things slowly. Hana hadn't ever spoken much about her interest to others. It wasn't as if she were hiding it but at the same time the topic never exactly came up in conversations. Usually she and Uo were far too focused on Tohru's current love interest.

Hana paused as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She didn't have to look back to know who it was.

"Sorry I'm late." Kagome's voice was muffled in the cloth of her dress. She felt the woman press her face into her back as her arms tightened. "I got caught up earlier. I promised not to tell Tohru but I think I can spoil it to you."

Hana turned in her grasp, wrapping her arms around the other, shorter woman as she did.

"Oh?" She had a feeling she knew where this was going. Hana pressed her forehead against Kagome's in response.

"Yeah, Sohma-kun messaged me earlier. He was asking me advice on what kind of ring to get Tohru. I told him that I wasn't exactly sure but I know that she's not a flashy sort of person." Kagome lowered her voice as if she were speaking of a great conspiracy. "He told me that he didn't want to say anything to you guys since it'd spoil the surprise, so shhhhh!" She held her finger to her lips playfully.

Hana smiled, "I shan't mention a word of it."

After all, if rumor of Sohma Yuki getting engaged got out then there would be masses of furious women descending onto poor Tohru long before any of them could stop it. Her fingers flexed at the thought. That was a rather unpleasant notion.

Kagome tipped her chin, "Hey, do you know that I love you?"

Hana tilted her head, "I believe you've said it once before but it's nice hearing it again."

The young woman lifted to the tops of her toes as she pressed her mouth against hers. It was brief but sweet. She tasted of kindness and warmth and all the things she'd craved.

Kagome pulled after but a second. She shifted her arms to wrap them around her neck, pulling herself closer.

"I love you."

Hana closed her eyes. Her smile softened at the feeling of her lips once more. She wouldn't trade this for the world.


	19. Harada: Dream Come True

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_**Discord Prompts**_

_Pairing: Harada/Kagome_

_Crossover Series_: Hakuōki

**Dream Come True**

Harada slid the screen back to his home. The scent of daikon radish and vegetable broth hit his nose. His body relaxed as he stepped through the threshold. Looked like Kagome was already getting dinner ready for them.

"Welcome home, Sanosuke!" His wife peered around the corner with a wide smile playing upon her lips. "How'd it go today?"

He stripped off his haori before following her into the kitchen. He pressed his lips against her cheek for a moment before drawing back.

"It was a bust." Harada sighed. He curled his arms around her waist as he pulled her into his chest, "Had to do a few security checks. Ended up having to take a guy in because of a painting he had on him."

That got her attention, "Painting? Oh no, that can't be good."

He buried his face into the crook of her neck, "Yeah. Kid was carrying around a painting of a Shinsengumi man that looked like some sort of demon." He couldn't tell her that it was actually the depiction of Serizawa as a fury. The man was long since dead but it seemed that his spirit still carried on somewhere out there.

"How'd that go?" She leaned into his embrace.

Harada pressed his lips against the nape of her neck, "Took the kid back to the headquarters. After some running around we finally managed to get him to hand it over and agree not to speak of it." His brows furrowed, "He didn't care too much for us anyways so I think that, that's probably gonna make him even more sour."

He didn't like thinking about it to be honest. Their reputation was already bad enough. He got sick and tired of hearing it every time he turned around. What was worse was that he'd caught some of the locals begging his wife to leave him. They tried to terrify her into running away from him. That had been unacceptable.

The last time he caught one of them doing it, she had to stop him from beating the ever loving shit out of the guy. Needless to say, he wasn't exactly popular.

Kagome turned to face him, "You know that doesn't matter, right?" She coiled her arms around his neck as she leaned into his chest. "So long as you've got people you can trust and that support you, you'll find your way."

That was one of the things he loved most about her. She *always* knew what to say to make him feel better.

Harada smirked. He slanted his lips over hers as he slid his tongue past the seam of her lips. His hand lowered to her stomach where the swell of the life they'd created together was beginning to form.

"Is that an offer I'm sensing?" He pulled back just far enough to speak.

Kagome smirked against his lips, "It might be. That depends on what you mean though."

"Hm, should I show you?" Harada pulled her further into him. They paused at the sound of her stomach rumbling noisily.

Kagome flushed a bright shade of scarlet.

His smile softened as he pressed his lips to hers once more, "We should probably feed you first." His hand paused at the small kick that pushed at his palm from her belly. It wouldn't be much longer now. Just a few short weeks and he'd become a father.

"Make that both of you." Harada teased.

Even if all of Japan turned against him, he knew that he had something that he'd never regret. He'd achieved the one thing he'd ever wanted in life. That was good enough for him.


	20. Okazaki K: Never

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_**Discord Prompts**_

_Pairing: Okazaki Kei/Kagome_

_Crossover Series_: Collar x Malice

**Warning: Route Spoilers!**

**Never**

Kagome closed her eyes. She could feel the faint pulse of someone's presence behind her. She didn't have to look to know who it was.

"Come on out, Kei. I know you're there."

She heard the faint rustling of clothes. By the time she had a chance to turn around, the man had already come to her side.

"That's not fair. You always catch me." His lips pulled into a pout. She had grown used to that look by now. The first time they'd met had been shortly after Shinjuku's quarantine. Back then she had fallen for those cute eyes he would always flash at her. Now, she knew better.

Kagome turned on the ball of her heel, "That's not my fault. In any case I thought I told you to stop stalking me." She pinned him with a sharp glare. "I don't intend on being your, ah what do you call it? Your VIP?"

He fell into step beside her, "Why not?" The pout on his lips dipped further. "After all, you do need protection. It's not safe with members of Adonis running around."

Kagome scowled at that. Of course he'd use that line. Her hand moved to the collar hidden beneath her neckline. She still had no idea who'd placed it on her but the one thing she knew for certain was the fact that they were attempting to achieve their goal through the worst possible methods. They killed and took advantage of people's grief to continue the cycle of hatred. The only reason she was alive right now was because Okazaki had found her the night they'd left her upon the doorstep of her restaurant.

"It's like I said, I don't need any extra protection. I've been doing just fine on my own." Which wasn't exactly the truth either. She just didn't want him hanging around like a second shadow. She needed _some _privacy from time to time. Besides, she had another and more important reason for pushing him away.

Okazaki took her hand into his. He dug his feet into the concrete, forcing her to stop with him.

"You know that's not true." His voice took on a sharp edge to it. She'd grown so used to his smiles and genial disposition that seeing him shift into something more _serious_ was startling. His fingers tightened over hers, "I was there. I know what I saw. Adonis has you on their list. You can't do everything on your own."

Kagome glanced away.

He was right to some extent.

"That's not it," She moved closer to him. "It's not like I want to be stubborn and ignore you." Azure eyes sharpened into thin slits, "I don't want you following me because I _know _what you'll do. You can't fool me, Kei."

That time he leveled her with a surprised look.

She snorted, "What? You think I wouldn't figure it out? I'm not letting you sacrifice yourself." Kagome braced her palm against his cheek. She lowered her voice as she met his gaze, "Your life bears more meaning then you give yourself credit for. Instead of trying to die, why not look for a reason to keep _living_." She pressed her lips on the other side of his face. Kagome held herself there a few seconds. "Next time you try, I won't forgive you."

When she pulled back, she found his arm coiling around her waist.

"I can't accept those terms." His lips dipped back into its pout.

She smiled against him, "Well you're just going to have to." Kagome leaned into the warmth of his chest. "I'm not taking no for an answer on this one."

It hadn't been hard to figure out Okazaki's intentions. She had spent a great deal of time questioning his motivations. He'd proclaimed his desire to protect her early on. Perhaps seeing her suffering from the short dose of poison Adonis had injected her with stirred him; or perhaps he was simply the sort of man who enjoyed a good challenge. However the more she got to know him, the easier he became to figure out.

Okazaki's world revolved around his work. He spent countless hours guarding herself and the men of the Detective Agency. He had put his life on the line several times to keep her safe and never so much as bat a lash when he'd been injured. Even a few of the more serious wounds he'd sustained he'd just laughed off and asked if she was alright. What struck her was the absolute joy that'd shone on his face. As if the thought of being hurt while on duty had excited him. It'd horrified her.

Then it clicked.

His feeling of failure. The desperation he exuded whenever she left his side. The bullheaded determination he'd had whenever he tried to follow her. He wasn't just protecting her out of the goodness of his heart. He wanted to die in service of doing what he believed in.

She could never accept that.

Kagome released him.

"I may not be able to stop you from following me, Kei." Her eyes sharpened as a smile played upon her lips, "But you best be certain that I will never allow you to go through with it. Your life is precious. Don't forget that."

She threaded their fingers together, "Now come on. We'll talk some more at your place." Kagome pulled at his hand as she started the short trek back to his apartment. "I want to make absolutely sure that you know where we stand on this issue."

Okazaki's grip grew firmer, "I don't think..."

Kagome tugged on him a little hard, "Shush! No more words. Right now, we're heading home." Her smile softened as she met his gaze. "I think I have a few things that might convince you."

Her companion perked up. He lengthened his steps to keep pace with her.

She may have only known Okazaki for a few short months but she was absolute certain of one thing. She would never give up on him.

Kagome leaned into his arm as they rounded the final corner.

_Not ever._


	21. Muzan: Vulnerable

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_**Discord Prompts**_

_Pairing: Muzan/Kagome_

_Crossover Series_: Kimetsu No Yaiba

**Vulnerable**

Kagome held still within his grasp. His mouth latched further onto the base of her neck, taking a subtle amount of pleasure in the ripple of power that coursed over the gooseflesh of his skin. Her hands clenched in the fabric of his clothing. It wouldn't take much more.

She gave a sharp gasp.

Muzan paused, allowing her enough time to collect herself. They'd made this arrangement some time ago. Her power had been overwhelming, yet each time they'd clashed their power grew exponentially. It were as if mere contact with one another drove up their baseline. With each battle came a perpetual stalemate that neither of them could escape.

Kagome was, in a word, _naïve_. She was still young and untouched by the world's cynicism yet to befall her. The optimism she carried with her spilled over to those she came into contact with. Her very personality acted as a beacon for those who desperately needed it. Yet her own innocence would be her downfall. In one of their many skirmishes, she'd finally stopped and _asked_ him what it was he wanted. She questioned if there was anything she could do to cease his bloodshed.

It'd taken him by surprise.

Stop killing?

He was an oni. His body required the flesh and blood of the living to survive. There was nothing that could make him cease. Yet just like the others he too found himself drawn in by those piercing eyes, that pleading expression and youthful innocence.

Muzan had never told her the full extent of his goals, but he had given her a small hint. He'd told her that his goal was to conquer the light. At first she hadn't understood but three nights later she came to him with a proposition. She'd asked that if she gave him what he'd wanted, if he'd at least cease the creation of more oni.

He hadn't intended on keeping that promise but agreed to it in the moment.

He bit down upon her. She writhed within his arms.

It would be much longer now.

Kagome flexed as he withdrew. A thin trail of blood trickled down his chin. Her body was still weak from the amount he'd taken from her, yet the woman mustered just enough strength to push her thumb at it—wiping away what was left over.

A thin smile played upon her lips, "There." Her voice was soft, "Feeling better?"

He spared her a glance.

This woman was strange. She was still bleeding from the wound he'd inflicted upon her neck. Yet she continued to ask _him_ if he was of good health. His fingers twitched. She was not someone he could easily understand.

Perhaps it was her naïve nature that confused him, or maybe it was the innocence that she seemed to possess in an unrealistic portion. Regardless, he knew that he was incapable of fully grasping her.

Even now she laid beneath him within the grip of his arms. Her haori had been tugged downwards to expose her shoulder. Pale flesh had turned a dark shade of purple from where he'd feasted. Her hair spanned across the floor underneath them. She looked so weak, so exposed, so very _vulnerable_.

And he hated her all the more for the visceral emotions it invoked in him.

Muzan loosened his hold, "I am fine." He did not bother to ask her the same. There was little point. Their agreement was established over her own willingness to risk her health and her life. A foolish move he might add but he was not one to turn down a good offer when he saw one.

Kagome sighed in content, "Then that's good. I was a little worried. You were looking pale." He felt her palm come into contact with his cheek. It was warm and soft and delicate—reminding him of the vulnerability that she exuded. It was strange. This woman had the power to hold her own against him in a battle. Yet here, within his arms and beneath the weight of his body, she could only seem exposed.

Muzan stilled as she moved to sit up.

He kept one arm around her waist as she steadied herself against him upon his lap. To anyone else this position likely would've appeared romantic. Perhaps to some degree it was. He still felt all the desire a regular man would. Currently he was battling between two separate needs—one for fueling his energy and the other for sating his more base instincts.

He was not without his faults. As frustrating as they were to admit, he knew this woman hit on every single one of them.

"Why did you come to me?" He wanted to know the answer. For what reason could she have seen any positive in offering herself to him in such a way? Kagome was naïve but never a fool. If she was, he'd have done her in long ago.

Her arms trembled as she wrapped them around his neck. It was likely an after effect of having lost so much blood. Her skin had gone pale but a small flush crossed her cheeks.

"I knew you didn't intend on keeping your promise." She buried her face into the crook of his neck. Her body went limp as the rest of her energy began to drain away. "I also knew that we'd just keep fighting endlessly if I tried to stop you. No matter what, we always seem to tie out."

The heat of her breath warmed his flesh in a way that summoned for the image of warmth, tangled limbs and the taste of salt.

"I'm so tired," Her voice grew soft as if she were confessing a secret. Maybe in some way she was. "All I want is for this to end." Muzan held her closer to him. He bit into his lip to prevent himself from plunging into her flesh once more. His blood pulsed violently within his veins.

Kagome went lax within his grip, "The truth is that I just wanted to convince you." She tilted her head to flash him a weak smile. "I thought maybe this time if I could figure out a way to make you stop, then maybe people won't have to suffer as much." Her hands shook and her body shivered. It wasn't fear that made her tremble so. It was the frigid temperature her body had dropped to. Had he taken too much from her? He kept her close to him, ensuring that she did not pass out too quickly.

"I was stupid," Tears filled her eyes as he met her gaze. "But I can't stop." She lifted herself to hold him within her arms. "My body won't last too much longer. I think this has been draining on my powers as well." Her smile grew soft, "Although I can sense something else. _You've_ grown stronger too. Maybe once I'm gone you'll be able to go out into the light."

She gave a short laugh, "That'd be nice, wouldn't it?"

Muzan remained silent. It'd never occurred to him _why _she'd seemed so weak recently. He'd simply assumed that he'd taken too much from her and that her body still needed to recover. If feasting upon her had caused her power to drain, then it was likely that she wouldn't last through another feeding.

His grip tightened within the cloth of her kimono. How had he missed that?

"Hey, it might not mean much but can you promise me one thing?" She didn't wait for him to answer. She probably didn't _want_ to hear his answer. "When this is over, do you think you could look at the sky?"

The sky? For what purpose would that have?

Kagome pushed onwards, "It'd be nice if you could see what the sun looked like. So promise that one day, you'll see it." She went slack in his arms. "Maybe that'll convince you just how wonderful this world is."

Her eyes closed as her consciousness fell away.

Muzan peered down at her thin frame.

"Fool."

He already seen how beautiful it was.

Maybe one day she'd realize how much of a mistake it was to grant him this much power and return to her ways of fighting against him. Maybe one day she'd leave him completely and cut all ties with oni. However today was not that time.

Muzan laid her upon the floor. He settled into a spot near her, keeping watch as her features slowly regained their color.

He'd hold off on feedings for now. He would not risk her death just yet. Not when there were still more things he was curious about.

He threw his coat over her form.

He couldn't say that he'd keep his promise, but at the very least he'd stay with her.


	22. Akutagawa: Compromise

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_**Discord Prompts **_

_Pairing: Akutagawa/Kagome _

_Crossover Series: _Bungou Stray Dogs

**Compromise **

Kagome brushed the pad of her thumb across her cheek. A thin trail of scarlet stained her finger. She narrowed her eyes at the male before her.

"You know, if you wanted to ask a question you could've just said so." She rubbed her sleeve against the small injury that cut across her cheek. It stung as she applied pressure to it to stem the bleeding.

"You of all people should understand that words are often meaningless." The man's coat fluttered around him as he strolled closer to her. There was something odd about that ability of his. The bloodlust it emanated aside, there was something _caustic _about its power. She rose to her full height.

"Yet here we are. So out with it, what exactly do you want from me?"

He coughed into his hand then addressed her as if nothing had happened.

"You have something we need. I needn't spell it out for you to understand." He tucked his hands into his pockets. Dark eyes gravitated towards the jewel that hung around her neck.

Kagome clutched the shikon within her palm, "Mind if I ask how you know about it?" As far as she knew no one else was even remotely aware of its existence. So either an old enemy had tipped them off, or there was something more going on. Her lips thinned. She just had to figure out which it was.

"This isn't the first time you've been placed under our watch." He stepped closer to her. A mass of power shifted around his form. It bore the resemblance of youki yet lacked the harsh strike that often accompanied it. Perhaps these abilities had been born from children of youkai and had become so intermixed with humans that their youki lost its intensity?

"You've lived in Yokohama most of your life yet you never noticed that you were never without a shadow?" His voice dropped. "The Port Mafia has always been in charge of keeping tabs on those who can either benefit or hurt us. You're an especially interesting case." His thumb and index finger shot out to grab her chin forcefully. "Why do you think you were never attacked before now? You've honed your abilities and the jewel is now under your complete control."

Kagome held still within his grasp.

She knew his type. His eyes burned with a fiery determination that rivaled Inuyasha's. He was driven by a sole purpose. Something was pushing him forward—keeping him from questioning his own actions and motives. It were as if this singular purpose held so much sway in his life that he had little reason to see anything else around him.

The young woman took his hand within hers. She gently pried it from her chin before pinning him with a sharp look.

"If that's the case then you should know the dangers it presents. This isn't something you can use on a whim." Her fingers tightened over his hand. "Let's say I go along with your plan and allowed your boss to use its power in full. Have any of you taken into account the weight of its curse that'll be inflicted on its user?"

She pressed forward, "The Shikon is not just a tool. It's an existence with its own will and it often drags whoever uses it through a hellscape of despair." She refused to let him go. He _needed_ to hear this. Above all else, they needed to know what they were getting into. "Say your boss makes the wish to become the most powerful organization in Yokohama. In return the Shikon will level the entire city. So yes, the Port Mafia _would _be the strongest organization but only because there'd be nothing left of the city in which you live!"

His expression did not change. He withdrew his hand and coughed into his fist.

"We are already aware of those circumstances. Do not take us for fools."

She peered him. That cough, there was something unusual about it. Kagome sighed as she sensed his rising fury.

"Alright, I'll at least go with you and see what it is you guys want." There would be no getting around it. He wasn't going to let her leave, but perhaps if she offered him something in return then they could make some sort of compromise. Her brows furrowed at him. "Also, I do have another question for you."

"You never had the choice in the first place." He shot back at her with more attitude than she cared for. "Also it seems that all you have are questions. I do not believe one more would add any extra weight to your current stockpile of them."

"Hey," She glared up at his unruffled expression. "I'm trying to be nice here. In any case, does that cough usually happen after you use your ability?"

He cast her a suspicious glance, "Why do you ask?"

Kagome gave him a thoughtful look, "I just noticed it but it seems like your ability might be eating at you. There might be a way to stem its effects if we can figure out what it needs to avoid taking it from you."

The male paused. There was something sharp about the way he stared at her now. It was dangerous and full of the threat that seemed to roll off of him like a summer heat. Still, it was a little less potent now than it was earlier. Perhaps she'd gotten through to him?

"How are you so certain that it's feeding on me?" His tone gave nothing away other than mild curiosity. Yet his body grew tense as if he were awaiting every word she spoke.

Kagome kept her composure, "I can see it. When you used that ability a little while ago, it'd gone back to you but immediately started to envelop you. The power signature it gave off was similar to that of the one it'd had during the attack. So I assume that it was requiring something from you to replenish its energy source. We find out what that is then theoretically we can make that cough go away and drive up your baseline of attack."

She stopped as the words left her mouth.

_Oh no._

A smirk played upon his lips, "Then let us go." His hand grabbed at her wrist with a grip that was more than a little tight. "We shall meet with the boss. Afterwards we shall discuss your theory in more detail."

Kagome fought the urge to groan. Great, just great. How did she _always_ get herself into these kinds of situations?

She paused as another thought hit her.

"Hey," Kagome started.

"What is it now?" The man kept tugging her along the back alleys without so much as a break.

"What's your name? You know mine as you announced it when you showed up here, but I haven't gotten yours yet." She fell into step beside him.

"Akutagawa Ryuunosuke."

Kagome smiled, "Well it's nice to meet you Ryuu-kun."

If he was going to fuss at her then at least she'd give him some push back in return. Akutagawa shot her a displeased look. She faintly ignored his complaints as they drew near their destination. She had no way of knowing how things would end here but at the very least she'd have fun with it.


	23. Fyodor: Deal with a Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_**Discord Prompts**_

_Pairing: Fyodor/Kagome_

_Crossover Series_: Bungou Stray Dogs

**Deal with a Demon**

"Power comes at a cost," Kagome started. She buried her hands within the earth. Grime clung to the spaces beneath her nails as she continued to carve a hole in the tiny plot of land.

"You more than anyone should understand that." Her gaze remained focused upon the task set ahead of her. It wouldn't take long, but it would be best if she kept things concise. "If you truly find no value in this existence you call life then there's only one option to take."

Kagome stopped. She retracted her hands. Sitting back on her haunches, she cast the male behind her a sharp look.

"Your ability is one thing Fyodor but you mustn't mistake that as a license to do as you wish."

A calm smile played across his lips. His eyes were just as unreadable as the day they met. They spoke of warmth, of desire and the rush of excitement. Yet the air that shifted around him was cold—reminding her of the blood that still stained his hands. He was not someone that could be trusted. At least not so easily.

To him, she was likely little more than a pawn for him to use and discard on a whim's notice. She'd have to tread cautiously.

"You needn't lecture me about the value of human existence," His smooth tone flowed between them. "I'm fully aware of the risks involved in this request."

Her brows furrowed, "Then why are you here?"

His smile grew a little wider, "Why is it that you continue bury the ashen remains of strays?" He stepped closer to her, "I've been watching you for a while. Dogs come here to die. Yet instead of discarding them, you cremate them and then use their ashes to grow new life."

His gaze slid towards the garden of trees that sprouted along the shrine's exterior.

"For a woman who values life above all else, you've surrounded yourself by death."

Kagome blinked. Her hand trailed along the ceramic urn the vet had gifted to her.

"Death is a part of life, Fyodor. However that doesn't mean that it has to be sad or lonely." She tipped her gaze towards the sprouting cherry blossom that overlooked the center of the shrine grounds. It'd been the first she'd planted in the years she'd lived here. Since then it'd grown into a sturdy tree—reaching towards the heavens far above their heads.

"Every life should be respected. Even strays deserve the chance to grow into something more." She knew that he would not miss her true meaning.

The man crouched beside her. He kept his hands over his knees as he observed her pouring the ashes into the plot she'd just created.

"I believe that there is good in everyone. At least to some degree," Her voice softened. "Even you can't completely erase it."

His actions were a mystery to her. His logic was even more unfathomable. Yet try as he might, Fyodor wasn't without a touch of kindness. It was less prominent than most but she could still see its faint flicker in the air that coiled around him.

He was an enigma she hadn't wanted to involve herself with.

As a citizen of Yokohama, Kagome had ensured to keep track of the organizations and their goals that called the city their home. Since the Shikon's destruction she knew that it would be unwise to let down her guard. Unfortunately all of her attempts to prevent herself and her family from being dragged into their conflicts had been in vain.

Fyodor had discovered her first. He had seemed especially interested in her ability.

Her fingers flexed.

That was something she could not grant him access to.

"You know what it is I need," His assertion left her little room to doubt. "To locate the book I desire, I'll need your ability to find it."

She blanched, "You do realize that my ability isn't some seekers miracle. I can only sense other humans."

His smile was one that she'd anticipated, "All the more reason why it's valuable."

She thought his words over carefully. There could only be one reason as to why he'd want her help so much.

"You believe that it's already in someone's possession." Kagome straightened herself. It was the only logical conclusion that she could come to.

"Correct," He stood beside her. "A book like that is likely under heavy guard. The real key is finding out who possesses it."

Her gaze drifted towards his. Her lips thinned as she cast him a suspicious glance.

"If I help you, Will you release my family unharmed?" A foolish question but one that needed to be asked regardless. A man like him would dangle them as the leverage he needed. He could either set them loose or kill them all once their contract was complete. Whichever way things went she knew that her life would be forfeit. Such was the nature of these sorts of deals.

Working with a demon came with its own set of drawbacks.

Fyodor smirked, "Of course. After all that was the reason you chose to confront me." He circled her, his hands remain tucked in the pockets of his coat. "You could've gone to the Port Mafia or the Armed Detective Agency with a request for protection. Yet you did not. You knew that if you stayed here then you could confront me directly."

A faint yet confident laugh spilled from his lips. "Quite a foolish move might I add. I'd already made contingency plans had you gone to either but you made this quite simple."

He stopped in front of her, "As for your question, I'll see to their safe return once the contract is complete."

Kagome pinned him with a sharp stare. The air around him coiled. He wasn't being completely honest but neither was he lying. If anything he intended on killing her.

She clasped her hands behind her back, "Fine. I'll accept those terms." Her eyes narrowed into thin slits. She left a threat hanging in the air between them—unspoken yet understood all the same. Should her family be harmed then she would not hold back.

Fyodor smirked, "Well then. It's a deal." His gaze moved back towards the thicket of cherry blossoms that surrounded them. "Perhaps you shall see how meaningless the lives of strays really are."

She smiled at his threat, "To the converse I believe that you might find some worth in their existence." She threw him a knowing look, "Not everything is so black and white."

He closed his eyes, "We shall see."


	24. Jumin II: Follow the Leader

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_**Discord Prompts**_

_Pairing: Jumin/Kagome_

_Crossover Series_: Mystic Messenger

**Follow the Leader**

Jumin glowered at the messages pouring in through his phone. He wasn't completely blind to what was happening right now. His phone went off again as the next flurry of messages came through. Beside him, Kagome chewed on her lip as her brows pinched together. Clearly she was unsure of how to respond to all of the attention.

He glanced down.

The entire messenger was littered with Zen's selfies. Pictures of him in costume. Pictures of him on the subway. There was even a picture of him dressed only in a towel, as if he'd just gotten out of the shower.

That one got his attention.

He quickly typed a message of his own.

_This isn't your personal message board. Have a little respect._

Kagome coughed into her hand after he'd sent it. The tips of her ears were red with embarrassment but there was little else to indicate that she was interested in the other man. He felt his shoulders relax at that thought.

Zen quickly fired back.

_Like you're one to talk. Besides, what woman wouldn't want pictures of this amazing beauty?_

Jumin felt his brow twitch. His assistant coughed into a closed fist.

"He really thinks highly of himself, does't he?" Kagome commented, her tone somewhat incredulous at the display of narcissism.

He gave a small noise of agreement at the back of his throat. His lips curved upwards just a tiny bit. It was nice hearing someone else mention it for once. With Jaehee's constant fawning over him and Seven's fickle support, it was often difficult to bring Zen back down to reality.

Kagome remained for the most part silent on the messenger as Zen continued on with his overwhelming assessment of his own beauty.

With Kagome's position as his assistant, it was deemed necessary to grant her access to the RFA's messenger. Seven had gone through her background prior to him even requesting it which made the process all the quicker. She'd only been on for a couple of weeks but everyone was becoming quite lively with the new member added to their growing association. Zen in particular was becoming quite taken with her.

"Is he always like this?" The young woman sat in the seat next to him. She crossed her ankles as she scrolled through the plethora of messages. Most of which were meaningless but one line stuck out to them both.

_What kind of men are you interested in?_

"Oh boy," Kagome twirled a strand of hair around her index finger.

If there was one thing Jumin knew about Kagome then it was the fact that she disliked aggressive men. At least aggressive in the way Zen was. His bold personality often took over the messenger but Kagome was hardly moved by such antics. She'd dealt with far worse in this position already.

He didn't give her the chance to respond before writing a message himself.

_Stop harassing her otherwise I'll have Seven mute you._

That time she laughed. It was a nice sound. Soft and gentle—much like her overall disposition.

Jumin exited the messenger. Kagome followed suit as the firestorm or responses started to come in.

"We've got another hour before your next meeting begins," She rose to her feet beside him. "Did you want me to call your chef up here for lunch or did you want feel like going out?"

He scratched at his chin. There was _one_ thing he was curious about.

"Yoosung mentioned fried chicken the other day. I would like to try it." He hadn't ever gotten normal "take out" food as Kagome called it. After Zen's relentless teasing, he was curious to see just how good it actually was.

The young woman beside him smiled brightly, "Now you're speaking my language!" Delicate fingers curled around his own. She tugged him forward as they started to leave his office. "Come, I shall show you the beauty that is fried chicken!"

Jumin gave a small breath of laughter. It was short and quiet but she hadn't missed it. Judging by the vibrant flush that crossed her cheeks, it'd managed to throw her off.

Jumin took a firmer hold of her hand. Life lessons were one thing but it would always be moments like these that he enjoyed the most.

He lowered his mouth towards her ear, "Lead the way."


	25. Ikki: Fall for Me

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_**Discord Prompts**_

_Pairing: Ikki/Kagome_

_Crossover Series: _Amnesia: Memories

**Fall for Me**

Ikki glanced over his shoulder. That was the third time she sighed today. His brows furrowed at the thought.

"Kagome?" He called out to her.

The young woman jumped. She turned her head to flash him a reassuring smile.

"Oh, sorry about that Ikki. Did you say something?" Her expression was pinched—as if she were merely hiding her concern. An uncomfortable feeling settled in his stomach. He didn't want her hiding anything from him.

"Are you alright?" Ikki turned to face her. Even with his sunglasses on he could spy the faint flushing of her cheeks. Kagome had told him before that she wasn't impervious to the effect his eyes had. Even so she always maintained an air of professionalism within his presence. Not once had she allowed the draw that his eyes had to sway her behavior around him.

It was rather disappointing.

Then again perhaps the idea of a legitimate chase spurred his ego even more than simple, empty-headed confessions.

Kagome chewed her bottom lip nervously. Her phone vibrated in her hand as she glanced between him and the message that'd just come in.

Was it a guy?

That thought left a sour taste in the back of his mouth.

"It's a little complicated," She fidgeted nervously as her phone buzzed again.

_Definitely _a guy.

Kagome sighed once more. This time her shoulders sagged heavily.

"Do you mind if I ask for some advice?" She didn't give him the chance to answer before she launched into her explanation. "I was talking to someone for a couple of weeks but when we finally met up yesterday there just wasn't _any _attraction. He was nice and all but not the type of guy I see myself with long term."

This has always been a bad habit of hers. She'd ask a question then never give him time to answer. A soothing smile pulled at his lips. Not that he minded in this case. He already knew what she wanted to ask him.

"You want to know the best way to turn him down, don't you?" He blew a breath of laughter through his lips as she nodded vigorously.

"I'm sorry to pester you with something like this," Kagome offered him an apologetic bow. "But I haven't been on the dating scene for ages now and I feel so lost on what to do."

His fingers twitched at that.

That was right. She _had _mentioned that she'd been in a serious relationship between middle and high school but it'd ended in a miserable failure. Since then she'd gotten somewhat skittish towards the idea of being romantically involved with another person.

It was a shame too. She was the type of woman he always found himself attracted to. That shyness she had about her was an endearing trait. Some days he wished that she'd been the one to confess to him. Alas Kagome had made it quite clear that she had no intention of ever doing such a thing.

He smiled at her flushed face, "In cases like these it would be best if you simply told him that you weren't interested. You can choose to keep things at a friendship level but beyond that it's not necessary to explain your reasonings." He knew men well enough to know that break ups were _never _easy. If the guy was persistent then he could very well keep messaging and pestering her until she broke down enough to give him a second chance. At least by asserting a firm 'no' it would be easier to cut the romantic ties between them.

He pushed down the sharp sting of jealousy.

Kagome wrung her hands together nervously, "Is that really okay?"

Ikki took her hands within his, "More than okay." She kept her head turned as if to avoid looking him in the eyes. His fingers curled arounds hers a little tighter. He _wanted _her to look at him. He _wanted _her to feel the sexual tension between them.

Right now he was simply her friend but he wouldn't be satisfied with that status for long. Maybe it was simply the fact that Kagome had exercised so much restraint around him, but he found himself drawn to her all the same.

"Thanks Ikki," She lifted her head briefly to flash him a smile. "I really appreciate you helping me with this. I think I'll take your advice." The young woman laughed a little, "I'm just so terrible at all of this. Wouldn't know what to do half the time if you didn't tell me."

He found himself laughing with her. There was something oddly contagious about it.

"You're fine," He tugged her along as they continued on their way. "Besides that just makes you even more charming."

Kagome blushes again. She fussed at him as they moved deeper within the crowd.

They weren't dating. They were merely friends from the same college. However that would not stop him from trying. Her skittishness aside he knew that there was only one person he wanted. Right now, he simply had to prove to her that he was worth her time.

"I'll have you falling for me soon enough." Ikki lowered his voice so that only she could hear. Kagome remained silent but her grip on his hand tightened.

It'd only be a matter of time.

Of that he was certain.


	26. Bakugou: Interesting

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_**Discord Prompts**_

_Pairing: Bakugou/Kagome_

_Crossover Series:_ My Hero Academia

**Interesting**

Bakugou brushed the pad of his thumb against the corner of his lip. The taste of copper hit his tongue before he felt the heat against his hand.

"You bastards feel like having another go?" He braced his shoulders, stepping forward in a show of intimidation.

The trio of men took a few steps back. They glanced at each other with pale expressions and a shared look of confusion. He'd seen it more times than he cared to admit. When he'd had his back to the wall and he faced guys stronger than himself—they'd give him that look right before they took off out of fright.

"What's it gonna be, losers? I don't have all day!"

They turned on the heels of their feet, "Don't get cocky, brat! We're letting you off with a warning this time!" The leader of their little group tugged on the collar of his suit. They looked like traditional salarymen. Their hair combed back, dressed in fine black and white suits and a sense of superiority oozing from their very presence.

Bakugou grinned maliciously. He opened his palms and allowed a heat to swell within them.

"Go ahead and try me!" The flame exploded outwards, forcing the men to take off at a high speed. He closed his palms as his body relaxed. Now that, that was over with, he had something more important to deal with.

He felt a tiny hand rest at the space between his shoulder blades.

"Thank you," A feminine voice spoke up. "For helping me back there. I really appreciate it."

Bakugou tucked his hands into his pockets. He cocked his head over his shoulder to glance at the woman standing behind him. She was rather cute. Long, dark hair had been pulled into a high ponytail. She wore a simple formfitting outfit meant for gym attire rather than street wear. On top of that, there was something rather soft about the way she was looking at him.

"You should be more careful. Drunks like that get stupid after dark." He stopped his sentence there. It was barely after seven thirty but the nights were starting to get dark early. Those guys had probably been drinking since two in the afternoon. He scratched at the back of his neck, "I'll at least walk you home. You'll probably run into more trouble if go through town by yourself."

The woman drew back the second she'd spotted his cut lip.

"You're hurt!" Azure eyes widened in concern as she braced her palms on either side of his face. "Here, let me at least help you with this. It's the least I can do after everything you've done."

He turned his head, "I'm fine. It's just a scratch. Don't go getting worked up over something so stupid."

Her gaze narrowed into thin slits, "And you shouldn't be so stubborn. It won't take long anyways." She forcibly dragged him into the nearest convenience store. It would've been easy to have held his ground and broke the grip she'd had on him, but he _did_ make a promise. He wouldn't be much of a hero if he couldn't walk a single girl home safely like he said he would.

"Just hurry up," Bakugou turned his attention to the window outside. He never liked being on the receiving end of someone's concern. Midoriya had done it several times before and it only ever served to piss him off more. At least with this girl she wasn't too bothersome. A little annoying but he didn't mind it as much. Probably because she was cute.

He kept that last thought to himself.

The girl bought a few medicinal supplies before pulling him back outside. She wandered around the corner where they were less likely to be seen.

"Here, this first part will sting." She didn't try to soften her words. He smelled the alcohol long before she brought the wet cloth to his face. Bakugou clenched his jaw the second it touched his minor cut. Like she said, it stung like hell. He allowed her to hold it there before she brought out the peroxide. "This should do it," She replaced the cloth with a fresh one.

"You done?" He bit out in a tone more gruff than intended.

The young woman smiled up at him all the same, "Sure am. Just needed to clean it so that you don't risk infection for now. Sorry to hold you up for so long though, I'm sure you had other things you'd rather be doing."

If anyone else had said that then he probably would've gotten pissed off—or at least assumed that they were being sarcastic. Yet there was a sincerity to her words that kept his temper at bay. It was strange how calm he felt at the moment.

"Don't worry about it. I chose to get involved. Now come on, we need to get you back."

Bakugou began to walk. The girl started to trail beside him. She lengthened her steps just to keep pace with his fast stride.

He'd been on his way to meet up with Kirishima at the arcade just a little while ago. However on his way he'd spotted her being pushed around by the salarymen. They'd had their hands on her shoulders and wrists, pulling her deeper into the darkened alleyway. It wasn't hard to figure out what they'd wanted. Hearing her screaming and the wide, terrified look she'd shot his way had been the only thing he needed to intervene. He wouldn't have been much of a hero if he just walked away from her in a situation like that.

He glanced down at the girl.

"What's your name?" He was curious.

She smiled up at him, "Higurashi Kagome. I was just finishing up some training at the gym before heading home. Sorry to be such a bother."

That was the second time she'd apologized. It was weird.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Bakugou Katsuki and as I said before, don't worry about it." His eyes shifted towards another group standing off at the far edge of a darkened alleyway. The men jostled with each other before pointing at the woman beside him.

"Here," He took her hand within his palm. "It'll draw attention off of you." His words sounded more confident than he felt at the moment. For all of his bluster and aggression, he'd never really had a relationship before this. Most girls wouldn't approach him for fear of being yelled at. He hadn't thought about it much before now but there was something about this girl in particular that seemed _interesting_.

At the very least doing this would act as a deterrent.

Kagome, he remembered her name, flushed heavily as she slipped her fingers through his.

"Katsuki?" She referred to his given name. She must be an overly affectionate type.

Bakugou tugged her along gently, "Just tell me where to go. I'll walk you home."

She smiled, "Thanks."

That was probably the first time anyone had truly thanked him. A smile pulled at the corner of his lips. It was nice.


	27. Bakugou II: Text Me

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_**Discord Prompts**_

_Pairing: Bakugou/Kagome_

_Crossover Series: _My Hero Academia

**Text Me**

Kirishima slammed his hand on the desk, "Come on Bakugou! It's not cool to just ditch me like that, you could've at least sent a text!"

Bakugou leaned further back in his seat, "I was busy." He didn't give his friend much room to argue. It was true after all. After he'd walked Kagome home, she'd given him her number and wished him luck. She'd already known that he was from Class 1-A due to the Sports Festival but she also said that she'd rather know the _real_ him. Not just the personality that was always shown on the television.

His hand went to his phone.

It'd been quiet all day.

Kirishima leaned forward, "Was it a girl?"

He sat up, "Shut your damn mouth!"

The red-haired male grinned widely, "So it _was _a girl! Why didn't you say anything before?"

Just like that, he'd been figured out.

Bakugou leaned back in his seat once more. His brow twitched in agitation. Why hadn't she texted? Was she busy with class right now?

Kirishima smirked, "So, is she cute?"

He glared at him, "You lookin' to die?"

By now everyone had gathered around his desk. Even the more relaxed students like Yaoyorozu convened beside him—as if he were the most interesting thing to talk about at the moment.

His brow twitched again. What was this, the peanut gallery?

"Aw come on, we're just curious!" Kirishima slapped a heavy palm to his back. "Besides are you and this girl dating yet or are you guys just in the talking stage?"

His friend sat in the seat in front of him. He straddled his legs on either side of the chair as he perched himself upon it backwards—just so that he could face him directly.

Bakugou turned his head, "It doesn't matter."

"Guys, I think Kacchan doesn't want to talk about it!" Midoriya waved his hands frantically. The boy always interjected himself into situations where he wasn't wanted. In this case, he'd let the little idiot handle it. Besides, the others would hear him out. At least more than if he'd tried to do it.

He shot his old friend a sharp glare of warning.

Midoriya jumped, "Ah what I mean to say is that we probably shouldn't pry. Even if he is dating someone I don't think it'd be fun to have that put out for everyone to know."

The boy's face flushed a bright shade of red the instant he caught Uraraka's gaze.

Bakugou forced himself not to roll his eyes at the show. Those two idiots had been dancing around each other for some time now. It was sickening to watch. He wouldn't be like them. He wouldn't dance around his feelings. Espeically if Kagome showed an interest. He'd go all in without hesitation if she did. For now he just had to wait for her to reply.

He paused as his phone vibrated.

Was it her?

Taking it out he quickly read through the message.

_Sorry about bothering you like that last night but I still want to say thank you. I'm not sure what your schedule looks like with all the training you guys go through, but if you're ever interested in going out to eat some time just let me know. Thanks again, Katsuki!_

His lips pulled into a confident smirk.

Bullseye.

"Oh man, is that a murder face?"

He kicked Kirishima's chair in retaliation.

Now all he had to do was respond. His lips quirked up.

It was a date.


	28. Todoroki Shouto: No Regrets

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_**Discord Prompts**_

_Pairing: Todoroki Shouto/Kagome _

_Crossover Series: _My Hero Academia

**No Regrets**

"Shou," Kagome leaned over him. "Are you still feeling ill?"

A gentle palm swept across his forehead.

Todoroki sighed. He leaned into her touch as the world around him continued to spin.

"Yeah," His voice sounded weak even to himself. "Mind staying here for a bit longer?"

He couldn't see it clearly but he could've sworn that she was smiling at him right now.

"Of course. After all, you stayed with me when I was sick." He took her hand within his as she spoke. They hadn't been dating long. Probably only a month or two, but since they'd gotten together their relationship was the only thing _anyone_ would talk about.

Class 1-A's interest was understandable. They were his peers and the people closest to them. As far as any of them knew, their relationship was just something interesting and different compared to the norm. However the media had taken an interest as well.

As Endeavor's son, he knew that he'd have to be careful. Especially with the attention being placed squarely upon his father's back after All Might's retirement. Endeavor's harsh personality wasn't what the public wanted for their number one hero, so inevitably people began to look at him as a possible successor.

He closed his eyes. It'd all just been one giant pain in his ass.

"You shouldn't strain yourself so much. Training is fine but even so, you need to understand what limits you _shouldn't_ pass." There was an edge of concern in her words.

His lips pulled upwards, "I'm getting lectured by you now?"

Kagome laughed, "Of course. It's my job to look after you, right?"

He smiled a little wider.

The truth was that the media wasn't _just_ interested in them because of his lineage. That was one aspect of it but there was something else. Something even more shocking to them.

Kagome was quirkless.

They'd met a few times in the town by chance. She worked part time at an arcade he and his friends visited frequently. He'd thought that she was pretty cute and one day he finally had the chance to ask her out. It came as a surprise to her really, but he hadn't regretted it for an instant.

Kagome had confided to him on their first date that she didn't possess any kind of quirk. More times than not she'd grown used to people dumping her as soon as they found out. She even seemed resigned to that possibility the moment she told him.

They lived in an age where quirks meant everything. A person's power determined what kind of future they would have. So someone without a quirk was viewed as 'lesser'. They were often bullied intensely during their school days and Kagome was no exception to that rule.

Her endearing nature had served to form a few close bonds with a handful of her classmates but outside of that she still found herself on the receiving end of biting comments. The reporters were the worst.

A media firestorm was brewing over their relationship. He tried his best to keep her name out of the headlines, but it was a moot point. They'd found her identity, where she went to school and even the shrine where she lived. Everyday had been a nightmare filled with camera flashes and rapid fire questions. Eventually he'd been granted permission to allow her short stays on U.A.'s Campus. Only during the day and never any overnights. However it was enough to prevent them from being harassed constantly.

He threaded their fingers together.

Kagome was right about one thing. He needed to learn his limits. He'd pushed himself too far with all of the training and media attention as of late.

"How long are you staying?" His question was met with that familiar smile he'd gotten so used to.

"As long as you want."

His own smile stretched a little wider.

Despite the problems they were facing, Kagome had displayed a vicious protectiveness over him. She'd gone toe to toe in a verbal sparring match with several reporters before and today was no different. Just a few hours ago she'd scathed the few that dared to question the authenticity of their relationship. It was that nature that endeared him all the more to her.

Todoroki sat up. He slanted his mouth over hers as he enjoyed the softness of her lips.

Being with her was one thing he'd never regret.


	29. Shindo Yo: A Request

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_**Discord Prompts**_

_Pairing: Shindo Yo/Kagome_

_Crossover Series: _My Hero Academia

**A Request**

Shindo blinked. A weight was thrown over him as wind and fire barreled right at him. His ultimate move was ruined. His body wasn't quite ready to move and he had nothing left.

He gnashed his teeth in frustration.

Those bastards had screwed up his only chance! He stopped as arms coiled around his head and neck, carefully cradling his body towards someone's chest.

"Just hang in there." A feminine voice called beside his ear. "I can't do much but at least I can buy us some extra time."

His fingers twitched. It was that girl. Higurashi from U.A.'s class 1-A! She'd aided him with the rescue efforts but he hadn't realized that she'd charged onto the battlefield with him. Shindo struggled to sit up. She wasn't an offensive type. She wouldn't last thirty seconds out here. He couldn't let her sacrifice herself for his sake.

"Hang on!" Her arms coiled around him tightly. He felt her body lean over his as she tried to shield him from the blast. Damn it, this was _not_ how he wanted things to go.

He froze as the wind and heat dissipated—as if it'd been blocked by something. His eyes opened and he managed to catch a glimpse of a barrier. Its power shimmered and reflected an odd light before it split apart in a thousand shards.

Was that her quirk?

He'd only seen her use it for healing, not defense.

Kagome sat up, "Can you stand?"

The concerned expression upon her face caused him to soften.

"I'm fine. Just worry about yourself." He managed to rise to his feet. Shindo posed himself in front of her. The girl was willing to throw herself in harm's way to protect him. The least he could do was return the favor. "Stay behind me. I don't want you getting caught up in this."

Kagome didn't argue with him.

Instead he felt her palms upon his shoulder blades as she fed her power into his body. The heaviness in his limbs became less noticeable. Even the sting of his previous injuries faded into a dull ache. If she wasn't able to go on the offensive, but she was definitely giving her all to help.

"Tremoring Earth!" He slammed his hands on the ground, causing the earth beneath their feet to shake and crumble. It was an ultimate move that he'd been saving. At least now he could use it to do something he'd be proud of.

"Shindo, Shou and Shiasa are still over there!" Her worried voice carried over the sound of disintegrating earth.

He stopped.

Shit. She was right.

As much as he wanted to beat the crap out of those two for getting in his way, the last thing he needed was to have points deducted for acting recklessly.

The girl cocked her head over her shoulder, "Izuku!"

Shindo only had a split second to react before a flash of green darted across the landscape. He turned and brought Kagome towards him protectively. There was no way she'd be able to handle the aftershock.

Her hands clung to his shoulders as a wave of power blasted through the arena. Had that been the short fry's doing? Sure his quirk was amazing but he'd never seen anything like that before! His arms tightened as she struggled to hang on.

Just a little more.

The power stopped and a horn blasted overhead.

"This now concludes the final portion of the exam. You may return to change clothes while your scores are being calculated."

Shindo stood to his full height.

It was over?

He glanced down at the woman still in his arms. She seemed a little dazed but otherwise unhurt. Truth be told he probably _would_ have been in trouble if she hadn't jumped in with that barrier of hers.

He titled his head to flash her a bright smile, "Thanks for the save."

Her face flushed, "Same to you."

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Midoriya ran to her side. The teen checked his classmate over for injuries but she merely smiled and waved him off with a word of appreciation.

Shindo turned on the ball of his heel.

They briefly parted—each of them heading back to their assigned changing areas. He thought over their interaction carefully. As much as he hated U.A. and most of their students, there was definitely something different about her.

She was one of the first to aid the other schools in the second half of the exam, plus she worked diligently to ensure that they were maximizing the results of their efforts. She was intelligent _and _compassionate.

He could say that he quite enjoyed hanging around her. His mind made up, Shindo quickly finished changing his clothes before scouring the main waiting area. With disappointment he realized that she wasn't there. Which just left one place she _could _be.

He rushed outside.

Shindo scanned the crowd. He tugged on the collar of his shirt as he passed by his classmates. Now where was she at? If anything she'd likely be near her own classmates from U.A. So that left only a few options.

He pushed his way through the unfamiliar faces until he found her. She stood with her back to him, her eyes focused on the screen hovering above their heads. The young woman bit into her bottom lip nervously. She combed her hands through her hair—probably a nervous tick she'd had but it was cute all the same.

Shindo straightened his back. Lifting his hand, he quickly called out to her.

"Hey Higurashi!" He threw her another wide grin the second she turned to face him. "I tried looking for you a few minutes ago. You decided to head out here early?"

She fidgeted, "Yeah. I was too nervous to just stand around so I thought it'd be better to wait out here with everyone else." She tipped her head to meet his gaze. There was something very shy in the way she interacted with him now. Had their position during the battlefield gotten to her? His smile turned confident. If so then that was good news for him.

"I feel you there. Anyways, I actually had a request for you." He came to her side, enjoying the bright blush that flamed her cheeks as he did so. Oh yeah, she was _definitely_ effected by him.

"A request?" She tilted her head to the side curiously.

He nodded, "I wanted to know if I could have your number. I thought it'd be a good idea to keep contact after this."

Kagome stuttered someone, as if his request had been taken by surprise.

"Shindo?"

His grin grew wider, "Just call me Yo."

She flushed again, "Yo, if I may, why _do_ you want my number?"

He should've known that it wouldn't have been that easy. Still he wasn't the type to simply give up either.

"For starters it'd be a good idea to train together after this." Seeing her shoulders deflate a little he continued, "Plus I wanted to know if you're free this weekend."

She jumped, "Yo?"

He grinned, "Let's go out."


	30. Midoriya: Emotional Support

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_**Discord Prompts**_

_Pairing: Midoriya/Kagome_

_Crossover Series: _My Hero Academia

_Special dedication to Bunni!_

**Emotional Support**

Midoriya peered down at his burned journal. He should've expected this. He should've known how Bakugou would react. Even now he couldn't quite understand what'd caused the change that'd taken place in his friend over time.

The teen gathered up his belongings. Was this what he should expect in the future? Was it even possible to become a hero without a quirk?

"Izuku!" A familiar voice called out to him.

He cocked his head over his shoulder, "Kagome?"

The young woman ran to him at full speed. She didn't give herself a chance to catch her breath before wrapping her arms around his neck.

His face became flushed. What was she doing?!

"Izuku, I heard what happened," Her arms tightened as she struggled to speak. "I knew that Katsuki was getting worse but I didn't think he'd go _that_ far. I'm so sorry!"

Midoriya froze at that.

"It's not your fault," He tried to start. It never had been in the first place. Bakugou's actions were guided by his pride. The three of them had known each other since their youth but somewhere along the way their paths were beginning to separate—or at least it felt that way.

He was quirkless.

He had no power.

As such, he couldn't expect Bakugou to understand the things he was going through. Kagome on the other hand was just as quirkless as he was. She had no true physical strength. However what she lacked in raw power she more than made up for in emotional determination. In many ways, Kagome was the only person who Bakugou would listen to. Even if begrudgingly. She'd earned his respect through her actions, by not allowing him to talk down to her or himself.

Midoriya had been frightened the first time he'd ever seen those two argue but eventually when their tempers settled down, it was always Bakugou who'd approach her first. They had a strange bond and he found himself envious of it.

"I don't care if it is or not, I _know_ how bad that must've hurt!" She pulled back to grip his shoulders firmly. "Izuku, if you want to go for the hero track at U.A. then do it." Her voice turned sharp as she pinned him with a fierce look. "You'll get a lot of shit from guys like Katsuki but I _know_ how hard you've been working."

Her fingers twitched as she pushed forward, "Don't forget that there's all kinds of heroes out there. At the end of the day it's our _actions_ that define us."

Her words sounded so strong but his heart still couldn't accept them. They lived in a superpowered society with roughly eighty-percent of the population possessing quirks. How was he supposed to be a hero as a normal human being? He had no strength, no power, not even the support of his own friends.

Kagome's tone became more intense, "Being quirkless doesn't make you weak." Her eyes narrowed when he jumped at the proclamation. "Someone who's weak wouldn't throw themselves into a fire to save another person. They wouldn't confront people they _know_ are stronger than themselves to defend someone else. Izuku, you are _not_ weak."

His vision began to blur together and his eyes started to burn. He clutched at the cloth that covered his chest. Why did his heart hurt this much?

"The only time you'd ever be weak would be if you walked away from your dreams right now." She pulled him to her chest once more. "Keep fighting, Izuku. I know that one day you'll become one of the best. Quirk or no quirk, you've always been one of the most courageous people I know. You _can_ become a hero just as you are. All you have to do is reach out and _fight_ for it."

The dam broke.

His heart twisted as she spoke the words he'd waited so long to hear.

Despite all their years together, Kagome had never said something so complimentary to him. She usually got dragged around by Bakugou and eventually he'd found himself feeling forgotten by the both of them. Yet here she was now, standing before him and encouraging him to keep fighting.

Her lips pulled upwards, "All Might's in town you know. If it really is weighing on your mind so much then why don't you talk to him directly? Maybe that'll help you out."

He wiped eyes with the back of his sleeve.

"That'd be nice."

His response was met with her pinching his cheeks playfully.

"Don't just dream about it, let's go!" She tugged his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Now come on, I think we can still catch him!"

Midoriya cried out as she took off at a high speed run.

He didn't believe that they'd be able to catch All Might, but at the very least he appreciated her concern. His fingers curled around hers a little tighter.

At least now he knew that he wasn't alone.


	31. Dabi: Disagreement

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_**Discord Prompts**_

_Pairing: Dabi/Kagome_

_Crossover Series:_ My Hero Academia

**Disagreement**

Dabi leaned back into the ragged cushions of his couch. He draped a rag over his eyes as he tried to block out the sound of his companion's nagging from the other side of their shared apartment.

"You could help around the house a _little_." Kagome blew a breath of air between her lips.

He settled himself further into the couch, "Nope. Sorry, I'm too busy."

They'd been like this for a few months now. Shigaraki had ordered her capture during the assault on the summer camp. As a second year, Kagome had been somewhat isolated from the rest of the group. Picking her off was _supposed _to have been quick and easy, but she'd fought him with everything she'd had.

In the end Compress had managed to seal her and Bakugou both. Their friends tried to stop them to no avail.

He scratched at the skin beneath his eye.

It was funny, really. If Kagome hadn't come down with a fever when they'd brought her to the bar, then he never would've left with her. The heroes would've proceeded with their raid and they would've lost both Bakugou _and _Kagome to them.

As it stood, he'd transferred her to a safe location where she recovered in a few days time. The heroes were never able to rescue Kagome.

"Dabi, don't ignore me!"

His lips quirked up into a faint smirk.

Now he was tasked with the girl's protection. She'd been moved into his apartment where he could keep her safe from future raids _and _be able to prevent her from running away from them. Granted, he doubted that she'd take off any time soon.

She seemed to be rather keen on pestering him.

A delicate finger prodded at his cheek, _"Daaabiiiii!"_

He gripped her wrist gently with his palm, "I heard ya the first time, kid. Keep it down already. We're trying to _lay low_. Not have the cops called on us."

The young woman's expression soured, "Well if you at least picked up after yourself, I wouldn't have to fuss at you." She took the rag from his face and pointed towards the kitchen. "The next time you get injured _at least _clean the blood from the sink."

His brow twitched, "I'm fine, that blood wasn't mine and it wasn't a big deal. I was going to take care of it later."

Did they really have to do this right now?

"Later? Like how you said you were going to fix the drain in the bathroom? The very same drain that's _still _clogged?" Kagome's voice grew sharper yet.

Okay, so maybe she got him there. He actually _had _intended on getting that damn thing taken care of. Except he kept getting a little side tracked every time the opportunity came up.

"Who's fault is that?" Dabi shot back at her. "I seem to recall someone requiring a lot of attention lately." His smirk grew a little wider. "You're a lot like a cat in that regard."

"Hey don't refer to me as an animal! Besides with your mood swings, you're more cat like than I am!" That time she took to prodding his chest.

He curled one arm around her waist and pulled her atop of his lap.

There was _one _thing that'd changed in the time that they moved in together. He couldn't say that he was put off by it either. In fact, it seemed to have helped him in several ways.

"Do you don't deny being more needy than usual?" Dabi already knew what she would say.

"Do you _want _me to deny that?" He felt her arms curl around his neck as she spoke. Kagome shifted to straddle his hips between her thighs.

"I'll leave that to your imagination." He began to lower his mouth towards her neck but was stopped by the feeling of teeth scraping against the lobe of his ear.

"Nuh uh, you don't get to leave me out to dry like that. I want an answer first!"

Dabi snorted, "Nah, this is more fun."

She bit at him again. It didn't hurt but she was certainly letting him know her dissatisfaction with that decision.

"I disagree! I need to hear it too, Dabi!"

Her imploring tone caused him to glance up.

Kagome had adjusted to life with the League quite well. He'd half expected her to break down and beg to return to her friends. However she spent much of her time taking care of the small chores around the house and peppering him with questions. They were the sort of questions that would let her learn more about him as he was now rather than anything too specific towards his past.

She was always oddly courteous in that way.

By now he was certain that she didn't even _want _to go back.

His lips curved upwards, "We'll agree to disagree."

Even if she did, there was no way he was ready to simply let her walk away from him now. There were still many more things he was curious about.

He rolled them until she was splayed out beneath him on the couch.

He was far from done.

**A/N**: I usually don't do notes on these but since it's a short snippet I do want to address one question that might pop up. This follows a similar universe as _Contradiction_, in that Kagome is 18 after having been held back a year previously and was the only student of Class 2-A prior to the assault on the Summer Camp. This is more or less a universe in which they successfully kept Kagome away from the heroes.


	32. Shigaraki: Connection

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_**Discord Prompts**_

_Pairing: Shigaraki/Kagome_

_Crossover Series: _My Hero Academia

**Connection**

Delicate fingers trailed along his shoulder blades intimately. Arms folded behind his back as he lowered himself down.

_Become something more._

Kagome's words were still ringing in his head. She wanted him to grow into something even _more _powerful than a mere symbol. She wanted him to represent something that not even All Might could touch.

Shigaraki buried his face into the crook of her neck. He hitched her thigh further over his hip carefully.

After Stain was arrested the world wouldn't shut up about him. Stain this, Stain that. It pissed him off. They both had similar goals yet why was it only Stain received notoriety and sympathizers? Recruitment for the League had gone to shit the second he realized that neither of the new members were there for anything other than Stain.

So he left.

He'd initially just gone out to get some space for himself but his feet had carried him to Higure Shrine. Where Kagome was already waiting for him.

Eighteen years old and a second year student at U.A., they'd already had a few encounters before this. First at the USJ where she'd managed to hold her own against him. Then in Hosu city where she'd been drawn into a fight by Stain—and ultimately acknowledged by him.

His hips jarred as she clung to him. Nails dragged down the length of his back as she arched into his chest.

Something had happened between them during their little talk. She hadn't looked at him with neither scorn nor suspicion. Instead the young woman merely smiled and offered him her hand.

He'd taken it carefully.

What'd happened afterwards was almost too quick for him to fully register.

Kagome's words of encouragement had been real. Even as a hero, she was still trying to help others—himself included. So she gave him what advice she could. In the process he realized that she too was lost in this fanatical world. When he brought her to him, something had shifted in her. Something that he couldn't quite place.

Kagome shuddered as she hit the final note of their shared pleasure first. He increased his pace, slanted his mouth over hers fiercely and swallowing the delicate sound of his name from her lips.

Shigaraki followed after her. His pace increased as he shut his eyes. In an instant everything clashed at once. The pleasure that'd been building coalesced. He shivered as he enveloped himself within her.

For better or for worse, Kagome had accepted him. She'd accepted his villain status and had given him the encouragement he needed to move forward. Conversely he'd given her something in return.

The man lowered his mouth next to her ear.

"Join me."

What happened next would be up to her.


	33. Kyouya: Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_**Discord Prompts**_

_Pairing: Kyouya/Kagome _

_Crossover Series: _Ouran High School Host Club

_Special dedication to AnonRianne! Thanks so much for the amazing fanart! Hope you enjoy this in return!_

**Secret**

His life wasn't his own.

That was a fact he'd learned early on. His house, his status, his money—all of it was contingent upon his ability to please his family.

Nothing he owned truly belonged to him.

Nothing except _her_.

"Kyou?" She used that all too familiar nickname for him. "You've got that look again."

He felt the pad of her index finger gently prod the space between his brows.

"You really shouldn't frown so much. You'll give yourself wrinkles." A light smile played upon her lips.

Lips that were not painted with rouge.

He'd had his fair share of romantic experiences with women. Most of the ones involved in his family's circle were slathered in make-up, drenched in expensive perfumes and adorned the most eye catching jewelry. A woman's purpose in the upper echelon of society was singular—that much had been made apparent since his youth.

Yet the day he met this woman he'd felt his earth shatter.

Kyouya didn't speak as he felt her arms curl around his chest. He closed his eyes and brushed his palm over the point of her wrist.

It'd been during middle school. Tamaki had dragged him all across Tokyo in search of interesting shrines, which was how they stumbled on Higure Shrine.

Kagome had been there at the top of the stairs. She'd been standing beneath one of the torii gates with her back facing them. In a spur of the moment decision, Tamaki had taken out his phone and took a picture of her.

It was strange just how photogenic one person could be.

The image she'd made had been burned into his memory. Clad only in a simple day dress and sandals, she wore no make up nor weighted herself with jewelry.

She was a contradiction of everything he'd ever expected.

Then when she turned and smiled at them, he found the breath in his lungs had left him.

Love at first sight seemed to have struck him too harshly in that moment.

"Kyou," He felt her lips press against the nape of his neck. "Let me stay, today?"

He felt his own curl up in response.

"Always."

After all she was his best kept secret. He could not take her out nor could he introduce her to his father. Shame and guilt had nothing to do with it.

She was his and that was all that mattered to them both.

Kyouya shifted in her grasp. He pushed her back against the mattress as he slanted his mouth over hers.

He would never give this up.


	34. Shigaraki II: Paint It Black

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_**Discord Prompts**_

_Pairing: Shigaraki/Kagome _

_Crossover Series: _My Hero Academia

**Paint It Black**

He kept his hands tucked into the sleeves of his jacket.

"Tomura," Kagome growled beneath her breath. "Explain yourself! You could've just come by the shrine. Why did you do _this_?!" She gestured around herself wildly.

He knew what she was getting at.

It would've been much simpler to go back to the shrine and convince her to leave U.A. over time. A few more interludes like the one they had before and she'd have been as good as his.

Not that she wasn't already.

"I needed to make a statement." He kept his tone calm as he spoke. "I want to make cracks in the super human world." Shigaraki withdrew his hand and splayed his palm for her to take. "You _were _the one who said that I needed to aim higher. Publicly taking you from the heroes would hit them harder than if you simply walked away quietly."

Her lips pressed into a thin line at that.

"They're still my _friends_ Tomura. I never wanted to see any of them get hurt." Azure eyes shifted to the ground beneath her feet. "Even if I understand your goals and _why _you did things the way you did, I can't just sit by and watch that."

Ah, yes, that was right.

Kagome bore a much softer nature than most. It was that kindness that made her both vulnerable and infallible.

A weakness and a strength forged into one.

He closed the distance between them.

Shigaraki trailed the pad of his thumb along the space beneath her eye carefully.

"You refused me the first time because of those feelings of loyalty to your friends." Scarlet eyes narrowed at the thought. He did not want a repeat of before. More than anything he _would_ convince her. "Yet now here we are. The heroes already believe that you've been brainwashed into joining out group. If you go back now then you'll be chained down again. You'll lose all your freedoms and observed as if you're a villain."

He had to push her a little bit farther. He had to make her _see _that he was the only real choice she had left.

"You can be more than just a failed hero," He curled one arm around her waist and pulled her into him. He felt her hands splay across his chest intimately. Just a little more. "Stand with me and you won't ever have to subject yourself to their scorn again."

It was her one _true _weakness.

Her desire to simply live a life not bound by her father's legacy of death. As a hero she'd always face the vitriol meant to be aimed at him. Yet as a villain she would be nearly untouchable.

Kagome fell silent for a moment.

"I don't want to hurt people," She pressed her forehead against his collarbone. "Joining the League would mean that I'd have to be the same as him. I can't…"

Her voice trailed off.

Shigaraki forced her chin up. He slanted his mouth over hers briefly before pulling back.

"You won't. Your position was always going to be back up—support." His lips curled into a smirk. "We still need a healer in our party you know."

That got a tiny laugh to spill from her lips.

"There you go with those gaming references," She sucked a shuddering breath through her nose. "I'm not making any promises but if you say that I won't be in a position to harm others then I'll at least consider it."

His smirk grew wider, "I knew you'd come around."

He curled both arms around her waist as he pulled her in close.

"Let's set the stage for round two."

Her face flushed as she laughed—catching his secondary meaning.

After tonight she would officially be his.

He'd make sure both she _and _the heroes understood that fact.

Shigaraki pulled at the hem of her shirt.

That was his only goal—to paint that picturesque vision of happiness black and to shatter the false sense of security people had.

That was his only purpose now and she would help him.


	35. Chuuya II: Pest

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Happy Birthday Alyss!_

_**Discord Prompts**_

_Pairing: Chuuya/Kagome _

_Crossover Series: _Bungou Stray Dogs

**Pest**

It'd started small. Simple things here and there that began to add up over time. A quick smile thrown their way. A slight touch that seemed almost _too _intimate to be considered friendship. The ever-so-subtle brushing of their hands together.

At first he simply chalked it up to an active imagination. Then it got _worse_.

Chuuya glowered at the man smiling in front of him. His face was a picture perfect image of kindness. He simply _radiated_ an aura of innocence. His smile was wide and full of delight.

Unfortunately, Kagome was none the wiser to his insidious disguise.

"Dazai, what brings you here? I thought you said that you had a case that you needed to work on." The young woman beside him smiled brightly in return.

Chuuya felt himself stiffen.

_He didn't like this._

"Oh I finished it early so I figured I'd drop by. Chuuya has been treating you well, hasn't he? He's got _quite_ the temper." Dazai chastised in a sing-song voice.

His brow twitched in response, "That's none of your damn business. Now beat it. You're not welcome here."

He hated this.

Ever since he'd proposed to Kagome, Dazai had made a habit of dropping by whenever the hell he felt like it. Originally he thought he just wanted to tease him but the man's interest suddenly began to _shift_.

Dazai paid no here to his words.

"I'm sure that you two must have quite the lovely evening planned, but if I may, I would like to show you something before then." He took her hands within his own, "What say you?"

Kagome carefully pried her hands from his grip, "I appreciate the offer but I must decline." Her smile was just a little too sweet for comfort, "Chuuya, we should be going." She shot Dazai one last glance, "It was nice to see you though."

He tightened his arm around her shoulders as they left.

This had been happening more and more frequently. Kagome had made a habit of meeting those he was close to and trying to get to know the people in his inner circle. Of course with that came the revelation of him being connected to the Port Mafia. He'd expected her to get furious and blame him for keeping such a thing to himself. Instead she merely smiled and said 'No wonder you were gone all the time!'.

If Kagome had reservations about his line of work then she spoke nothing of them. She _had _kept her job at the clothing store and as such the other members of the mafia got curious. So they began to meet her one-by-one. Even Akutagawa had decided to drop in and check on her himself. Their meeting hadn't gone _poorly _but he hadn't left the best impression on her either.

It was around that time that Dazai began to show himself to Kagome directly. It was simple enough in the beginning, but now he knew for certain.

_Dazai was trying to recruit her._

It was likely his way of trying to separate her from the Port Mafia. She had a simple yet effective ability. It allowed her to tell if people were lying to her. He'd purposefully kept that information to himself, but he could understand Dazai's concerns.

Now he would have to ward the man away just to keep him from trying to snatch his fiancée.

Chuuya's expression sharpened.

_What a pest._

"You know," The young woman started softly. "I learned recently that in a lot of places where pepper spray is illegal, people will carry around a can of wasp spray. It's actually pretty effective too! The nozzle keeps it from blowing back in your face as well."

Pepper spray?

Wasp killer?

A light bulb flicked to life above his head.

"You feeding me ideas?" His fingers curled all the tighter around her waist.

Kagome smiled up at him, "Not at all."

Her voice was just a little too sweet.

His lips curled into a vicious smirk, "Sounds like a plan to me."

Despite Dazai's efforts, even Kagome had her limits. She was kind as she could be however she'd emphasized over and over again that she valued their relationship above all else. Dazai trying to sway her had agitated her.

So Chuuya waited.

In the three days it took for Dazai to tear his head again, he'd bought a small bottle of wasp spray and kept it tucked in his inner coat pocket.

Just one shot.

One chance to finally get a leg up on the bastard.

"Kagome!" They heard the familiar sing-song chime of his voice. "I see that you and Chuuya are out again. Would you like if I kept you company this time?"

Kagome stepped back, allowing him the chance to push between them.

"Nah, I don't think that'll be necessary." He tucked his hand into the pocket of his coat, "But just in case you didn't get the picture."

He swiftly withdrew the spray and hit the trigger. Dazai was fast but he was _faster_. Before the man could register what'd happened, he'd already taken a stream of the insecticide to his eyes.

"Only way to deal with pests is to use the right tools." His lips curled into a smirk, "Next time I'll use something a little more dangerous. See you around."

He led her away from the man writhing in the ground.

It wasn't much but it'd at least halt his antics for a short time. Dazai would try to recruit her away from him another day but that would be today.

He lowered his mouth next to her ear, "You really are devious."

Kagome's smile turned sweet, "I have no idea what you mean."

Chuuya closed his eyes.

At least for now he didn't have to worry about her leaving. She'd made her choice pretty damn clear. No pest was going to convince her to leave him.


	36. Poe: Doubt

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Birthday Part II_

_**Discord Prompts**_

_Pairing: Poe/Kagome _

_Crossover Series: _Bungou Stray Dogs

**Doubt**

Poe shifted uncomfortably. He threaded his fingers together over his lap as the woman in front of him scanned over several pages. It was the manuscript for his newest book. As his editor, she often had the first say in what did and did _not _work. She was gentle yet effective. It was her encouragement that kept him going for so long.

"You've got a really good start here. The characters feel fleshed out and there's enough intrigue to keep the readers interested." She started smoothly, "It's around the middle that things get a little hazy. I get that you want a good reveal at the end but sometimes streamlining the plot needs to take precedence." Azure eyes flicked to his, "Now let's focus our attention on that. What is it that you want to emphasize the _most _with this section?"

He took a moment to consider what she was saying.

What _was _it that he wanted to emphasize?

Poe pressed a knuckle to his chin thoughtfully.

The young woman smiled at him, "If you're unsure then let's look at things from another angle. What is it about this section that'll make your ending that much more surprising? Keep your audience in mind when you decide on the path you want to take."

She flipped through the pages once more, "If you like, you can use your ability on me. Being able to see this first hand might give us a better idea of where we can improve."

His face suddenly paled.

Send her… inside?

"I can't do that!" Poe waved his hands frantically, "It's too dangerous! There's fifteen murderers and over a hundred suspects! Even if the book itself has a decided ending, you could be in very real danger!"

It wasn't that he didn't trust her. Far from it. She was the first person who truly accepted his work and didn't mock him. She praised his skill with the pen and fought hard to help him improve his craft.

The last thing he wanted to do was put her life at risk.

Her smirk softened, "I had a feeling you'd say that. So I decided to call in an acquaintance."

She tipped her head over her shoulder, "Come on in, Ranpo."

The door swung open, revealing his friend and rival. The man's lips were pulled in its usual cheshire smirk.

"We meet again," The male teased. "This young lady called me over with an urgent request so I found that I couldn't deny her. Now then, where is this new book I've been hearing so much about?"

Poe scrambled to grab at the manuscript.

"It's not ready yet!" His eyes went wide as he glanced between the two of them. "When I show it to you, I want it to be at its best!"

It wouldn't be much of a challenge if he presented Ranpo with something that was half-finished at best. He wanted to do this _right_.

Ranpo puffed his cheeks out in a pout, "Well that's no fun. Here I was hoping you'd be all for it. Very well, I suppose I'll just have to entertain myself."

He turned to face his editor.

"Would you mind showing me the way back? I'm not very good at navigating the train station." Emerald eyes flicked over her form in an appreciative manner.

If Kagome noticed then she spoke nothing of it.

"Of course, will Atsushi or Kunikida be waiting for you at the station?" Her smile remained light as she spoke to him.

Poe swallowed thickly.

For some reason the thought of those two alone bothered him. It caused his skin to raise uncomfortably. He wanted to talk to _her_, but more specifically, he didn't want _Ranpo _to look at her like that. It'd disturbed him.

"They're waiting there right now," Ranpo's cheshire grin grew even wider. "But if you wanted to grab some lunch…"

Poe pushed at his back.

"I'll walk you there myself," He ushered his friend towards the door. "Kagome would you mind watching Karl for me?"

He didn't wait for her to respond before he'd gotten his friend out the door of his office and down the corridor.

Ranpo cocked his head over his shoulder, "You know I wasn't going to say anything but you've got it _bad_, don't you?" Emerald eyes lightened at the flush that he knew burned in his cheeks. "Here's a hint, if you want her to look at you then make sure she _knows _how you feel. It'll take only one instant before that chance is gone. Better get a move on."

Poe stared after his friend's retreating back.

Had he just helped him?

He shook his head. That didn't matter!

Ranpo was right about one thing.

_He had to tell her._

Kagome was more than just his editor. She was his inspiration—his muse.

Poe clenched his fists, "I'll do it!"

His stomach coiled nervously as he made his way back.

Whatever happened from this point forward would be up to her. Regardless, he wouldn't hide it.

Not anymore.


	37. Kunikida: Flexibility

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Birthday Part III_

_**Discord Prompts**_

_Pairing: Kunikida/Kagome _

_Crossover Series: _Bungou Stray Dogs

**Flexibility**

Her husband was many things.

Strict. Punctual. Dedicated.

However _flexible_ wasn't a word that existed in his vocabulary. The day was scheduled to the very minute and any deviation caused him stress.

"Doppo," Kagome called his name softly, "You're starting to growl again."

The man stopped his pacing just long enough to cast her a quick glance. He gave an exaggerated sigh through his nose before sinking onto the mattress beside her.

"I apologize," He pinched the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb. "It's just that when Dazai is involved things get _chaotic_." His brows furrowed at the thought.

She pressed her palms to either side of his face, "And yet Dazai is with us. As much as he frustrates you, he's doing everything he can to help. Have faith in your colleague." Her smile softened at his stern expression, "We all have our faults but we should still extend each other trust."

She felt his hand shift to press at the swell of her stomach. Sixteen weeks and counting, she was beginning to show a little more than she'd expected. They'd meticulously planned this pregnancy but that didn't mean that they were immune from life's curve balls. This time it came in the form of a man named Fyodor.

Kunikida pulled her down onto his lap. His arms tightened around her waist as he pressed his face against the nape of her neck.

Kagome tangled her fingers within his untied hair. She pressed the pads of her fingers against his scalp in a gentle massage.

"Be _flexible_," She cooed next to his ear. "You are my husband and the father of this child. No matter what happens, those two facts will never change."

His brows furrowed, "I don't think you understand how dangerous this is."

"I do understand," She responded calmly. "I'm just putting my trust in Dazai _and _you. I'm not afraid because you're here."

It was the truth.

Kunikida had been her rock for the past five years. He'd been the one to help her when she'd found herself homeless and without a penny to her name. When her family had kicked her out she'd wandered the streets until her found her. He'd given her everything she needed to get back on her feet again.

More than anything she wanted to give him the same.

Kagome curled her arms around his neck.

"Hey," She smiled against the shell of his ear. "Did I tell you that I love you?"

She felt the faint twitch of his lips against her collarbone.

"No."

Her smile widened, "Well I do and I always will."

His arms locked around her waist.

"And I you."

His weight shifted as she found her back pressing against their shared mattress. The warmth of his lips descended upon her own.

This was the _one _thing he'd shift his schedule around for.

Kagome lifted her hands over her head as his palms went to work on removing her clothing.

Not Dazai nor Fyodor would ever change this aspect of their relationship. No matter what happened, they would always be there for each other.

She felt the sharp lance of his intrusion.

Kagome bit into her bottom lip as she gripped his shoulder blades. Her eyes slid close as she took solace in the warmth of his body.

She couldn't ever ask for more.


End file.
